Amor Prefecto
by Megawacky Max
Summary: No es fácil encontrar privacía en Hogwarts, y estos dos tórtolos necesitan un poco de ella. Idas y vueltas para un Amor Prefecto. Historia completa
1. Caminando por el corredor de recuerdos

**  
-o-   
  
Amor Prefecto   
  
Por:**   
Megawacky Max   
**  
-o-   
  
Nota del Autor:**   
_Primero_, no necesitan lanzarme fruta podrida por el malísimo juego de palabras que encierra el título. Me gustan los juegos de palabras, punto.   
_Segundo_, en mi repertorio ya hay comedia y drama. Se me ocurrió darme una oportunidad con el romance. No sé si sirvo para escribir romance, así que ustedes van a tener que criticar por mí. Esta narración no será larga; entre dos y tres capítulos.   
Los dejo con la historia, entonces. Que la disfruten.   
  
**--- EDITADO EL 3/7/04 ---**   
Corregí algunas líneas en el texto, entre ellas errores ortográficos. Eso me pasa por subir historias a las apuradas. :-P   
Gracias por su paciencia.   
**  
-o-   
  
Capítulo 1   
Caminando por el corredor de los recuerdos**

Hogwarts dormía. 

Al menos, la mayor parte de él. 

La noche cubría todo el horizonte. La luna sonreía su cuarto menguante mientras las estrellas titilaban en lo alto. Una estrella roja, probablemente Marte, brillaba más que las demás. 

Todo era silencio en las Casas del colegio. Especialmente en la Casa Gryffindor. El silencio era tal que los delicados pasos de los elfos domésticos, criaturas cuyo único objetivo en la vida era servir a los demás, resonaban con atronadora inquietud. 

Conozcan a Nugg. 

Nugg trabajó en Hogwarts desde que tiene memoria. Sus padres trabajaron en él y también los padres de estos. Nugg era de la clase de elfo doméstico que aprende sus quehaceres a medida que crece, y el trabajo en Hogwarts era abundante. Eso siempre agradaba a un buen elfo doméstico. 

Ahora Nugg tenía la torre de Gryffindor para él sólo. Los demás elfos habían decidido evitar trabajar en ella durante las clases, porque el año anterior habían encontrado centenares de gorritos y guantes de lana escondidos en todos lados. Darle ropa a un elfo doméstico significaba liberarlo de su esclavitud como sirviente, y eso era algo que dichos elfos domésticos detestaban y repudiaban. 

Y por eso ya no iban a la torre de Gryffindor durante el período de clases. Sólo ese elfo loco, Dobby, tomaba las prendas. Qué desagradable, pensaban los demás. 

Nugg levantó cuidadosamente los restos de pergamino que estaban a un lado de la chimenea. Los estudiantes solían dejar el sobrante y los borradores en cualquier parte luego de acabar la tarea. Nugg hubiera levantado todo de una sola vez, pero ya se había prometido no volver a caer en la misma treta dos veces. 

Movió un trozo de pergamino. Un calcetín de lana con simpáticos elfos domésticos sonrientes bordados a un lado se asomó por debajo. 

Nugg suspiró. Deseaba que, quienquiera que se estuviera molestando en bordar esos presentes, dejara de hacerlo. Ahora debía usar el mango del plumero para tomar el calcetín sin tocarlo con las manos y... 

_Cric..._

Las largas orejas de Nugg se erizaron. Giró la cabeza y observó sobre su hombro con sus enormes ojos. 

Nadie a la vista. Nugg lanzó una risita de paranoia y tomó su plumero. 

-_Vamos_... -susurró una voz que Nugg no llegó a escuchar. 

-No seas terca -replicó otro susurro. 

-Tal vez lo tome... Hice muchos ayer, y... 

-Y tal vez yo me ponga a escupir Galleons -respondió la segunda voz, susurrando exasperadamente. 

-Ya, bueno... Vamos... 

Hubo el más leve de los murmullos. Nugg detuvo el mango del plumero un milímetro antes de tocar el calcetín. Volvió su atención al agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda. 

El retrato se abrió. 

El retrato se cerró. 

El silenció llenó la habitación como anchoas en una lata: a los apretones. 

Nugg parpadeó, rió tontamente y se apresuró a quitar el calcetín con su plumero. 

**  
-o-**

Era el secreto mejor guardado. Siempre se contaban todo, pero aquello no podía decirse. Era tonto ocultarlo, pues a él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo... y, sin embargo... 

-_¡Ay!_ -gritó alguien, en voz baja, en algún lugar del pasillo del séptimo piso. 

-¿Qué? -susurró la segunda voz. 

-¡Me pisaste el pie! 

-Lo siento. 

-Mira por dónde vas... 

-Está todo oscuro. ¿Qué querías, que gritase Lumos y que Filch nos pesque en menos de tres segundos? 

-_¡Ssshh!_ -chistó la primer voz con notable susto-. Está bien, está bien... Pero no menciones esas cosas... Quiero decir... uhm... Todavía no sé si deberíamos... eh... 

-¿Romper las reglas? -dijo la segunda voz, y se notaba por el tono que estaba sonriendo-. Hermione Granger está a punto de romper las... 

-_¡Ron!_ -gritó ella, y se detuvieron. 

El grito rebotó en las paredes. Varias pinturas despertaron, miraron con curiosidad en todas direcciones y volvieron a sus sueños. Pasados unos cuantos segundos, Ron volvió a hablar. 

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. 

-No me obligues, pues -se enfadó ella-. No puedo creer que me convencieras. No lo puedo creer, de verdad. 

-Podemos regresar, si eso te hace feliz. 

Hermione pensó en la opción ofrecida. Regresar a su habitación, deshacer el hechizo de mimetismo que había efectuado en su cama para que aparentase estar ocupada, meterse a dormir y olvidarse de lo que podría haber pasado aquella noche. 

Algo desconocido y extraño atravesó su mente como una flecha. La rebeldía de los dulces dieciséis le obligó a replantearse la situación. 

-Sigamos -dijo, aunque se notaba preocupada-. Pero si nos atrapan, _te juro_ que lo vas a lamentar. 

-Bien. Vamos. Con cuidado. 

Los Prefectos de Gryffindor se movían al unísono bajo la capa de volverse invisible de Harry Potter. Ron consiguió que su buen amigo Harry se la prestase por una noche. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue esperar a que Harry cerrase los ojos y comenzase a roncar para arrastrarse hasta su baúl, abrir la tapa, descubrir que Harry había utilizado hechizos de seguridad aprendidos de parte de Moody (Ron había jurado vengarse de Ojoloco de alguna forma), esperar a que los efectos de los dedos de gelatina -literalmente de gelatina- acabase, utilizar un contrahechizo para el baúl, abrir la tapa con éxito y extraer la capa de volverse invisible de su interior. 

-¿Por qué agitas así los dedos? -preguntó Hermione mientras avanzaban por el corredor. 

-Te reirás cuando te lo cuente... Pero no será ahora. Bien, vamos por aquí. 

-Bien. 

Mientras Ron guiaba a Hermione, a las escaleras y en dirección al sexto piso, no podía dejar de pensar en los años pasados. No podía creer que se hubiera mantenido en secreto por tanto tiempo. Desde cuarto. Tercero, si se contaban los fugaces momentos juntos. 

Había habido algo allí, entre ellos, y no había sido sino hasta aquella vez que Hermione visitó La Madriguera por primera vez que un leve intercambio de miradas dijo más que mi palabras. 

Claro, ella todavía le reprochaba haber sido vista en ropa interior pero, ¿qué culpa tenía Ron? Creyó que no había nadie en la habitación de Ginny y entró para recuperar su nueva varita. 

Por suerte no había nadie más en la casa, excepto Ginny y los gemelos. El grito de sorpresa y vergüenza de Hermione apenas si pudo sobrepasar el grito de sorpresa y vergüenza de Ron, y para cuando los tres Weasleys restantes arribaron a la habitación los jóvenes amigos ya estaban apropiadamente vestidos, sonrojados e inventando todo tipo de excusas. 

Ni Ron ni Hermione estaban demasiado seguros de que les habían creído, pero el tema fue olvidado muy pronto. 

No por Hermione, desde luego. Ron, caminando con cuidado bajo la capa invisible, frunció el seño al recordar las acaloradas mejillas de su amiga cuando le reprochó lo poco ético, abusador, mal amigo y hasta levemente pervertido que había sido, arrinconando a Ron contra una esquina de su propia casa cuando todos estaban ocupados en otros asuntos. 

Y entonces Ron le había replicado que él había golpeado antes, que ella no le había oído, que no recordaba que ella estuviese a quinientos kilómetros a la redonda y otras tantas excusas tontas. 

Ella respondió a las excusas con acertados comentarios sobre la poca ética de Ron, que aunque ya se había tocado el tema antes ella consiguió aportar nuevo material a la causa. 

Y fue ahí que Ron habló antes de pensar. 

-Lo dices como si fueras fea -le había dicho en un intento de contradecirla durante la discusión. No logró contradecirla, pero sí llamó su atención. 

Hermione nunca se había preguntado sobre su propia belleza, si es que la tenía o qué opinaban los demás de ella. Por un momento se dio cuenta de que sus estudios habían abarcado todo su horizonte. ¿Y si pensara un poco más en su forma de verse? 

Los rostros de Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown pasaron frente a sus ojos. Ella se enfadó y volvió a criticar a Ron. 

Pero había cambiado. A partir de entonces algo había cambiado. Ron podía sentir que ella le hablaba de un modo más delicado cuando estaban a solas, aunque no había demasiados momentos como esos. 

Ron tropezó con una estatua. 

-¡Cuidado! -susurró Hermione. 

-Perdón... Vamos. 

Reanudaron la marcha. Ron recordó qué fue lo que lo hizo distraerse. Había recordado a Viktor Krum. 

Ah, lo que un buen ataque de celos puede hacer. ¿Por qué no había invitado a Hermione al baile de Navidad? Durante la época escolar no pensaba en ella como mujer, sino como una especie de máquina _muggle_ respondedora de preguntas. No en vano se le cayó la quijada al verla aparecer del brazo de Viktor, elegante y bella. 

Fue ese ataque de celos lo que encendió la chispa. 

Fue esa la razón de aquella discusión al final del baile, aquella de la que Harry aún no había comprendido nada. Fue aquella noche, cuando hubieron regresado a la torre, que Ron le confesó a Hermione que era más bonita de lo que aparentaba y que querría haberla invitado al baile. 

Y nunca entendió qué en aquella frase la hizo enojar tanto. 

Pero ahora ella también lo sabía. Lo sabía, sí, y cuando ella llegó al número doce de Grimmauld Place, cuando empezó a comprender la gravedad del asunto con relación a Voldemort, ella, Hermione Granger, se asustó de verdad. 

La escuchó llorar una noche. Ella debió pasar por la puerta de su habitación cuando Ron alcanzó a escuchar el llanto. Claro que Ron estaba probando las orejas extensibles de los gemelos, de otra forma nunca lo hubiera escuchado; pero el caso es que lo escuchó. 

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras y pasó en puntas de pie por el corredor de la madre de Sirius. Lo último que quería era despertar a esa vieja bruja (literalmente vieja y literalmente bruja). Eran las tres de la mañana cuando entró a la cocina. Eran las tres y dos cuando se acercó junto a Hermione y se sentó a su lado. Eran las tres y diez cuando ella se dignó a confesarle sus miedos, y eran las tres y once cuando ella lo abrazó involuntariamente. 

Tres y doce, él la abrazó. 

Tres y quince, por algún motivo, ellos se besaban. 

**  
-o-**

-¡Ron, mira por dónde vas! 

Ron recibió el duro golpe con la realidad. Real, porque era el presente; duro, porque era contra una puerta cerrada junto a las escaleras. 

-¿Estás bien? Deberíamos regresar a la torre y... 

-No, no... Estoy bien... -dijo él, frotándose la nariz-. Sólo estoy un poco distraído, nada más. Nervioso, quizá. 

-Sí... Yo... yo también. 

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio, luego Ron dijo: 

-¿Seguimos? Es por aquí. Bajaremos al quinto piso. 

-De acuerdo. Pero mira por dónde andas. 

**  
-o-**

Nadie sabía nada al respecto. Ni siquiera los gemelos y su curiosidad interminable, o Moody y su ojo intruso, habían podido adivinar aquello: Hermione y Ron, enamorados. 

Harry iba a ser el primero en saberlo, él era su mejor amigo y merecía la primicia. Esperarían a que llegase a la casa de Sirius y lo confesarían, y él se sentiría bien por ellos. 

¿Cómo no iban a sonrojarse? Harry había llegado con un humor de perros, y los jóvenes amantes se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa cuando Harry adivinó, sin pensarlo, lo que estaba pasando; "mientras ustedes estaban aquí, juntitos y pasándola bien", les había dicho. No podían decírselo, no en ese estado. Harry estallaría y no sería su culpa. Esperarían hasta el momento apropiado, y en ese momento él lo sabría primero... y luego los demás. 

Pero no existió tal momento. Aquel año había sido un verdadero ataque de nervios para el Niño que Vivió. Sin contar con las Matrículas de Honor de Brujería, lo que tuvo a Hermione con su propio ataque de nervios. Y Ron con su debut en Quidditch. 

Un verdadero año de alta tensión. 

Así y todo, había oportunidades. Ron y Hermione eran Prefectos, y como Prefectos debían patrullar los corredores. Eran sus momentos a solas, a pesar de ser pocos y breves. 

Pero ya estaban hartos de esa falta de privacía. Ron y Hermione, tras un largo debate, habían decidido tener un largo rato para ellos solos. Por eso estaban recorriendo el castillo a mitad de la noche bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry; porque detrás de una puerta del quinto piso se escondía un relajante momento íntimo. 

-Llegamos -dijo Ron, su voz temblando-. Aquí es. 

Hermione apenas atinó a asentir. Ron acercó la cara a la puerta y susurró una contraseña: _"Sabor a Menta"_

Hubo un chasquido. La puerta se abrió. Los adolescentes pasaron el umbral y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Se quitaron la capa y observaron los alrededores. 

-Vaya... es tan bonito como el nuestro -asintió Hermione. 

-Sí, Harry ya lo había visitado cuando estaba en lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos -sonrió Ron. Dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Hermione-. Él no tuvo problemas cuando estuvo aquí. Nosotros tampoco los tendremos. 

Sonrieron con nerviosismo y observaron una vez más los alrededores. El baño de los Prefectos era sublime, impecable, muy espacioso y, por sobre todas las cosas, _privado_. 

**  
-o-**   
  
(Continuará...) 


	2. Solos tú y yo O casi

**  
-o-   
  
Capítulo 2   
Solos tú y yo... O casi**

Ron había estado allí, antes. El baño de los Prefectos era uno de los primeros lugares que conoció cuando llegó a Hogwarts en su quinto año con su reluciente insignia en el pecho. Aunque, en realidad, no solía frecuentarlo, más que nada por el hecho de pensar que detrás de aquella puerta podría toparse con Draco Malfoy, Prefecto de Slytherin. 

Eso acababa con toda la magia del lugar, pensó para sí mismo. Prefiero seguir usando los baños de los estudiantes, gracias. 

En aquellos momentos, sin embargo, los motivos eran muy distintos. 

-_¡Fermaportus!_ -susurró Hermione. La puerta del baño de los Prefectos hizo un sonido como de succión. Se volvió hacia Ron-. Bien -dijo-, eso evitará que... que... 

-¿Qué nos sorprendan? -terminó él la frase. Hermione se ruborizó. 

-Todo esto es tan extraño -confesó ella. 

Ron se acercó y la abrazó. No había nadie que se burlara de él por hacerlo. La miró directo a los ojos. 

-Lo sé. Pero ya estamos aquí. No nos arriesgamos a bajar hasta el quinto piso para nada, ¿no? 

-_Ron..._

-_Hermione..._

Se besaron. Podían hacerlo. Nadie se burlaría de ellos. No allí. El beso fue largo y pasional. Más fuerte que cualquiera de los anteriores. El abrazo de Ron se tensó, y se puede decir que sólo las telas de sus túnicas separaban sus cuerpos. 

Alejaron sus bocas y se miraron a los ojos. Ciertamente, pensó Ron, ella se ve más bonita de cerca. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes...? 

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia la piscina en el centro de la habitación. Los múltiples grifos de oro, cada uno de ellos con un efecto de espuma diferente, invitaban a la tentación. 

Ron también miró hacia allí. 

-Entonces... ¿lo hacemos? -susurró Hermione. 

-Cuando quieras -susurró él, y volvió a besarla. 

-_Mmm_... Bien... Voltéate un momento, por favor. Ya establecimos las reglas para todo esto -Hermione se sonrojó. 

-Sí, sí... las establecimos -murmuró Ron, también sonrojado, y caminó hacia un rincón. 

Fingió estar muy interesado en los ladrillos de la pared, pero sus oídos no eran sus ojos y, a diferencia de éstos, ellos no estaban escuchando a los ladrillos. No, estaban muy enfocados en todo pequeño sonido que se produjese a espaldas de su dueño. 

Por ejemplo, el suave tintineo de la varita de Hermione siendo colocada en el piso de mármol; o el leve zapateo del calzado de Hermione siendo puesto a un lado; y especialmente el susurro producido por el roce de la tela de la túnica de Hermione siendo quitada y apartada. 

Ron notó que su nuez estaba subiendo y bajando con demasiada frecuencia. 

Más roces llegaron a sus oídos. Si ya se había quitado la túnica, entonces seguiría su camisa, o su falda. Ron sintió calor, y había adivinado con ciento por ciento de acierto que sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo. Se distrajo echando una mirada al cuadro colgado de la pared. 

Había una sirena en aquella pintura. Se pavoneaba sobre su roca y lanzaba risitas a Ron. Él frunció el seño, tomó el marco de la pintura y lo giró. Sonrió al reverso del cuadro, sintiéndose autosuficiente. 

-_Ron_... 

Era la voz de Hermione, de acuerdo... pero ese no era su tono. Ron estuvo a punto de girar sobre sus talones, pero descubrió con sorpresa que, aunque las órdenes estaban saliendo de su cerebro y arribaban a sus piernas luego de atravesar un complejo sistema nervioso (del cuál él no entendía demasiado), sus piernas se negaban a obedecer. 

-Ron, ya puedes mirar... 

Ron tragó con fuerza. No podía girar. Era aquel tono. Hermione hubiera dado una orden, o lo hubiera dicho a secas. Ron no estaba preparado para escuchar su voz pidiendo con dulzura. Había tanto azúcar en esos labios que pronto se llenarían de hormigas y... 

_¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?_, pensó Ron. Deben ser los nervios, sí. Esto fue una mala idea; voy a decirle que regresaremos a la torre y que me disculpe, pero yo no puedo hacer esto. Creí que podía, pero no, no puedo; gracias, pero... 

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Otra mano hizo lo mismo con el que quedaba. 

-¿Estás bien? 

... pero... pero... _¡No!_ No puedo... _¡Sí!_ Sí puedo... ¿O no? Sí, quizá... quizá no, claro... Aunque, bueno, es que... 

-_Ron_... -Hermione ronroneó junto a su oído. Todo cuanto quedaba de la estabilidad mental de Ronald Weasley acababa de irse por el drenaje. 

-Ggg... 

-¿Qué? 

-Ggg... 

-Oh. 

Sus manos bajaron por sus brazos y se estrecharon a la altura de su estómago. Ron sintió que aquel cuerpo se apoyaba contra su espalda, y que los famosos labios de azúcar susurraban: 

-Yo también estoy nerviosa, Ron. Puedo entender eso. 

Ron asintió. Lo que él no podía entender era ese leve pero inquietante tono en su voz. Sintió que tenía que preguntarlo, así que lo hizo. 

-¿H-Hermione? 

-¿Sí? 

Ron tragó saliva. 

-¿Ya hiciste la tarea de Aritmancia? 

Silencio. Hermione habló a los pocos segundos, su voz ya más decidida. 

-_¿Qué?_ Bueno, sí, los hice antes de venir. Eran tres pergaminos de ecuaciones mágicas, pero los hice rápido. Me demoré un poco porque hice también las verificaciones. Nadie nos dijo que las hiciéramos, pero yo tenía que estar segura porque, bueno, era muy importante... 

Ron se relajó. Sí, esa era la Hermione Granger que él conocía. Ahora que estaba seguro de que la persona que estaba a sus espaldas era su amada, tomó el impulso motriz necesario (muy difícil de conseguir en situaciones así) y giró media vuelta sobre sus talones con tal fuerza que Hermione debió ceder al abrazo y dio unos pasos atrás. 

Y cuando ella retrocedió, Ron tuvo una visión más que generosa de su figura. 

No necesitó un espejo para saber que se había puesto rojo. Allí, frente a su persona, estaba Hermione Granger como nunca la había visto. Había un cuerpo de mujer bajo la túnica, y ahora quedaba demostrado. Su piel estaba levemente bronceada, recuerdo de vacaciones en Francia, y su contextura era lo que uno puede llamar "perfecto" sin hacer alusión a adjetivos extremistas. En otras palabras, su figura era _bella_. Ni más ni menos que bella y nada más que bella. 

-Ggg... -dijo Ron. Hermione no pudo evitar lanzar una risita. 

-Gracias -se sonrojó ella, adivinando el cumplido-. No soy tan bonita. 

Miles de respuesta pasaron por la cabeza de Ron: _"¿Cómo que no?"_, _"¡Podrías ganar un concurso de belleza!"_, _"¡Eres la persona más hermosa que existe en este mundo!"_. Ron tragó aire, abrió la boca y dijo: 

-Ggg... 

Hermione se ruborizó. 

-Muchas gracias... 

Ron intentó una vez más. Juntó toda la fuerza que sus nervios podían contener, acomodó cuidadosamente las palabras en su mente, hizo un repaso mental de las mismas, envió la frase a la boca y amenazó a sus cuerdas vocales con apuñalamiento si de sus labios volvía a salir otro _"Ggg"_. 

Y entonces habló. 

-T-Te queda b-bien ese traje de baño -dijo. 

-Nunca me habían dicho eso -sonrió ella. De hecho, llevaba las partes más importantes de su cuerpo debidamente censuradas por un traje de baño, una especie de bikini de dos piezas de color rosado. Ya habían decidido, tras un largo debate, que aquella noche tendrían un agradable baño de espumas sólo para ellos. 

Y nada más que un baño de espuma, se recordó Ron. Nada más, ¿entiendes? Nada de ideas alocadas, por tentadoras que suenen. No eres mayor de edad, así que nada de imaginarte a Hermione quitándose el bikiiiiii_nopiensonopiensonopienso_... 

-¿Estás bien, Ron? -Hermione se preocupó al ver que Ron cerraba los ojos con fuerza y hacía gesto de estar pensando en cualquier otra cosa. 

-Sí, sí, sólo fue un pensamiento malo. Bueno, ahora me toca a mí... 

Hermione asintió, pero no se volvió como lo había hecho Ron. Él le había asegurado que llevaba el traje de baño debajo de sus ropas, así que sólo necesitaba quitárselas para estar listo. 

Y más vale que así sea, murmuró ella en sus pensamientos, porque acordamos que sólo sería un baño de espuma. Nada más, ¿entiendes, niña? Así que nada de ideas alocadas, ¿eh? No te atrevas a pensar que luego de quitarse la ropa también se va a quitar el traje de baaaa_nopiensonopiensonopienso_... 

Ron se había quitado el segundo zapato y observó el rostro de Hermione. Iba a preguntar por qué había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, pero un pensamiento de último momento le tranquilizó. Evidentemente, adivinó él, no era el único en aquella habitación con exceso de imaginación. 

Cuando se hubo quitado todo, dijo: -Ya puedes mirar... 

Y Hermione abrió los ojos, los enfocó en los de su amado... y comenzó a bajar la mirada. 

Lanzó una risita al llegar a sus caderas, que intentó contener y fracasó. 

Ron también miró, y luego levantó la vista, notoriamente molesto. 

-Sí, bueno, tampoco puedo darme el lujo de un traje de baño nuevo, ¿eh? 

Hermione debió apartar la mirada mientras trataba de encajarse el puño en la boca. Ron era flacucho y pálido bajo la túnica, y no sólo le habían causado gracia esas piernas como de palillos, sino además el traje de baño remendado con múltiples parches. 

Ron se sentía algo frustrado. Desde que sus hermanos habían abierto la tienda de chascos, la familia Weasley tenía una entrada extra de dinero; y una entrada muy grande, por cierto. Molly Weasley, madre de Ron, nunca había visto bien eso de vender chascos, aunque recientemente había cambiado un poco de parecer. 

Sus hermanos ya le habían obsequiado una túnica de gala nueva, muy bonita, pero en aquel preciso momento Ron deseaba cambiarla por un traje de baño decente. Pedirle a los gemelos ropa de playa para Hogwarts hubiera resultado tremendamente sospechoso. 

-¿Ya te divertiste? -musitó Ron, sonrojado, mientras miraba a Hermione retorcerse de la risa. Era curiosamente estimulante verla hacer eso mientras llevaba nada más que un bikini, pero aún así Ron estaba un poco indignado. 

-_P-P-Perd-d-doo-o-on_... -rió ella. Hizo un esfuerzo descomunal y se agachó para toma su varita. Ron alcanzó a voltear la mirada, pero Hermione no se dio cuenta. 

-Puedo arreglar eso -agregó, reincorporándose y volviéndose hacia él. 

-¡Eh, mira a dónde apuntas eso! -se asustó Ron. Hermione señalaba con su varita directamente a ese espacio tan sensible de la anatomía masculina. 

-¿Te vas a calmar? Como si quisiera que te pase algo... ¡Confía en mí! He estado practicando hechizos textiles desde que empecé a coser ropa para esos pobres elfos domésticos. 

Ron accedió. Al fin y al cabo, uno no siempre se encontraba con chicas en bikini que apuntaban sus varitas directamente a _ESE_ lugar. 

-_¡Ropareparo!_ -susurró ella. Los parches del traje de baño de Ron se fundieron uno con el otro, generando una sola pieza de tela que pronto tomó un color único: naranja chillón-. Supuse que te gustaría. Eres fanático de los _Chubby Cannons_, ¿verdad? 

Ron iba a corregirle, pero se contuvo. 

-Es un antiguo hechizo textil. Me sorprende que tu madre no lo conozca. Da igual, eh... -jugueteó un rato con su varita, pensando-, creo que, bueno... ya podemos hacerlo. 

Ron asintió. Se acercaron a los grifos y, tal como Harry había hecho en aquel distante cuarto año, se pusieron a abrirlos y a divertirse con los efectos. A diferencia de Harry, ellos ya habían estado en sus respectivos baños de Prefectos, por lo que no les sorprendía demasiado aquello. 

Pronto la habitación se llenó de fragancias múltiples, y el agua caliente, escondida bajo una marea de hermosas burbujas y relajante espuma, llegó hasta el borde de la piscina. Los vapores que colmaban el lugar también eran cálidos, así que Ron y Hermione pronto se sintieron muy a gusto. 

Se miraron. Sonrieron. Se tomaron de la mano... Y entraron a la piscina. 

Fue un movimiento sincronizado. Apoyaron sus espaldas contra el borde de mármol y reposaron sus cabezas sobre éste. Se lamentaron al unísono de que la piscina fuese tan profunda, porque sólo estando de pie podían quedar con la cabeza afuera, y aquella refrescante sensación les pedía que tomaran asiento. 

Una mano pasó por la espalda de Ron y se aferró al extremo opuesto. Él se estremeció y le devolvió el favor a Hermione. Se acercaron el uno al otro, lado a lado. 

Dieron una profunda inhalación de aire. Un leve toque a menta les refrescó los pulmones. 

-¿Puedes creerlo? -susurró Ron-. Estamos solos... en una piscina llena de espuma. 

-_Mmm_... -fue todo lo que Hermione atinó a decir. 

Ron sonrió y no pudo evitar decir lo que dijo a continuación: 

-Hermione Granger rompió las reglas de Hogwarts. 

-Ron, no me obligues a romper el encantamiento. 

Había algo más en aquel tono. Hermione sonó seria, pero existió (y Ron pudo apreciarlo) un leve matiz de inocente seducción. 

Como si ella esperase que Ron la obligara a hacerlo. 

Ron lanzó una risita despreocupada y pensó: sí, claro, como si _ELLA_ pensara de esa forma. 

-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? -cuestionó él, bromeando. 

Hermione repasó y analizó al contenido emociona de la frase anterior. Ron lo había dicho con un leve matiz de inocente seducción. 

Como si él esperase que Hermione lo obligara a hacerlo. 

Hermione lanzó una risita despreocupada y pensó: sí, claro, como si _ÉL_ pensara de esa forma. 

La diferencia fue que Hermione recordó: 

Pero él _piensa de esa forma_... 

Y se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que aquel comportamiento no le molestaba en lo absoluto. De hecho... comenzaba a gustarle. 

Sacudió la cabeza. Concéntrate, se dijo; eres Prefecta de Hogwarts y una de las mejores estudiantes. No pierdas la cabeza por un poco de sales aromáticas y fragancias dulces. Tú lo amas, bien, él te ama, muy bien, pero eso _no significa_ que tengan que hacer nada más de lo que ya están haciendo. 

Ron jadeó. Hermione no lo escuchó. 

Además, continuó ella su dictado mental, ¿qué quieres hacer? No puedes hacer nada más. No, no quieres hacer nada más. ¿En qué estás pensando? No harás nada más. Bueno, darle un buen beso, eso sí. Eso es aceptable. 

-Uhm... ¿H-Hermione? 

¿Y que hay de malo con hacer algo más?, dijo otra vocecita en su cabeza. _¿Qué?_ Oh, no puedo creer que pensé eso. ¡Hay mucho de malo en hacer algo más! Se empieza por un baño de espuma en bikini y se termina en... _en_... mira, no me hagas decirlo. 

-Oye, Hermione... 

¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo decirlo? ¿Te aterra decir _"termina en la cama"_? 

-_Hermione_... 

¡No digas eso! Ron es decente. Bueno, es más decente de lo que parece. ¡No pienso hacer eso hasta que sea mayor y tenga un futuro concreto a la vista! 

-Hermione, tu mano... 

¿No piensas hacer eso? Qué mentirosa. Soy parte de tu imaginación, gracias, y he estado presente en todos esos lindos pensamientos antes de irte a dormir. 

-¿Podrías _quitar_ tu mano de ahí? 

¿¿Y quién te dio permiso de ver esas cosas?? Mira, que estés en mi mente no significa que yo sea una pervertida de alguna clase. 

-Hermione, va en serio... 

¿Ah, entonces no eres pervertida? ¿Ni un poquito? ¿Ni un poquitito? 

-¿Me estás escuchando? 

Claro que no lo soy. 

-Bueno, como quieras... Pero recuerda que tú empezaste. 

_¿No?_ Entonces deberías volver a la Realidad y ver dónde está tu mano _en este mismo momento_. 

Hermione parpadeó ante la declaración de su subconciente y volvió a enfocar la vista al frente. Había una pared de mármol, pero sólo entonces la había visto bien. Notó entonces que su mano se aferraba ligeramente a algo suave. Miró hacia allí, pero la capa de espuma en la superficie del agua no le dejaba ver más abajo. 

Pero pudo _sentir_ más abajo. 

-_¡Ay! ¡¡Ron!!_ -chilló. 

-¿Qué hice? -preguntó él, honestamente desconcertado-. Tú fuiste la primera que puso su mano en mi trasero y... 

-_¡¿Qué?!_

-¡Es verdad, lo juro! 

Hermione se apresuró a quitar su mano y se sonrojó tremendamente. Sumergió su cabeza en el agua y deseó ahogarse, pero le resultó una actitud infantil y volvió a emerger. 

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ron, preocupado. 

-Ron... -empezó ella. No sabía qué decir-. Lo siento mucho... No sé en qué estaba pensando... 

Sí que lo sabías, ji-ji-ji... 

-¡Callate! 

-¡Yo no he dicho nada! -Ron se encogió de hombros. 

-Oh, no, no era a ti... 

-Creo que mejor regresamos a la torre -decidió Ron-. Tú no estás bien. Creo que necesitas dormir un poco... 

-No, no hay problema... 

-... Descansar, sí. No debimos venir... 

-... De verdad, no hay problema... 

-... Fui un tonto. Te obligué a hacer eso; me siento muy mal... 

-¡Ron, _yo_ fui la pervertida! 

Retumbó su voz por toda la habitación. Hermione se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, tragando algo de espuma en el proceso. Ron, que estaba a mitad de camino de salir del agua, miró por sobre su hombro a su amada. 

-No es verdad -dijo-. Sólo por... por... hacer eso, sólo por eso no eres... pervertida, o cómo lo quieras llamar. 

Hermione le dio la espalda, no por rencor, sino por vergüenza. 

-Sí, lo soy... -confesó en un hilo de voz que sonaba burbujeante. 

-Y yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra -rió Ron, pero dejó de reír al ver que Hermione no respondía-. Mira, Hermy... -volvió a meterse al agua-, no sé lo que tú piensas, pero tú no eres eso. 

Hermione no respondió. Ron miró hacia atrás y observó el reverso del cuadro de la sirena. Tenía la impresión de que aquella juguetona criatura estaba escuchando todo y se divertía de lo lindo. 

-No eres una pervertida -dijo con más firmeza-. Tú fuiste la que estableció las reglas para esto (como siempre). Si hubiera sido por mí, bueno... eeeeeehhh... Dejémoslo ahí, ¿te parece? Sólo intento decir que... que... siiiiiii hay algún pervertido en la habitación... ehhh... 

Ron meditó lo que estaba a punto de decir, y decidió que no perdía nada con hacerlo. 

-... pues, ese soy yo -terminó, y esperó el golpe. 

No hubo tal cosa. Hermione giró en el agua con mucha lentitud. Todavía tenía ambas manos en la boca, como queriendo evitar que cualquier otra frase indebida escapase de aquellos labios. Miró a Ron de la cabeza al cuello (hasta allí llegaba el agua) y luego habló en un tono muy cuidadoso y meticulosamente medido para ser cortés. 

-No digas eso. Tú no eres así. 

-Hermione, por favor... -Ron hizo gesto de incredulidad. 

-Sí, bueno... Tal vez sea cierto... en parte. Pero... -miró a un lado-... pero yo... 

El agua frente a ella se agitó. Un cuerpo flotó con delicadeza hasta estar frente al suyo, y dos brazos la rodearon con delicadeza. Se vio obligada a mirarlo a los ojos, más por instinto que por deseo. Él no dijo nada. No hay que decir nada mientras se da un beso. 

-Tal vez yo sí lo sea -confesó ella al terminar el beso. 

-Lo dudo. A lo sumo será un caso muy grave de hormonas desbocadas. ¿Qué? Tú hubieras dicho algo así. 

-Es verdad -sonrió ella. Aquello calmó a Ron, aunque Hermione había bajado la mirada y había apoyado su mentón en el hombro de él. 

Ron apretó el abrazo, subiendo una mano por su espalda y acariciándola con cuidado. Hermione emanaba aquel aura de estar pensando con fuerza. De hecho, estaba en medio de una lucha de ideas. 

Aquellas manos, acostumbradas a pasar páginas en los libros, también subieron por su espalda. Eran caricias que Ron aceptó, a pesar de notarse dubitativas. Los pensamientos de Hermione estaban siendo interpretados por sus movimientos. 

Y al final, ella habló. 

-¿Ron? 

-¿Mmm? 

-¿Qué harías si... te dijera que... que puedes quitarme el bikini? 

Ron abrió los ojos como si fueran platos, y agradeció enormemente que Hermione no hubiera visto aquella reacción. Meditó sus palabras durante un corto instante, optando por hacerse el tonto y preguntar: 

-¿Qué? Perdón, no te escuché bien. 

-No me refiero a todo -dijo ella, y se notaba en el tono que se sonrojaba-. Sólo la... la parte superior. Pensé mucho en esto, y no me parece bien... pero... no sé qué me pasa. Siento que es lo que quiero, pero que no lo admito. Tal vez tengas razón, Ron. Tal vez sean hormonas desbocadas. Pero me superan. 

Ron no dijo nada. No quería decir nada. Sabía que en cuanto abriese su boca lo echaría todo a perder. Estaba seguro de que hasta un mísero _"Ggg"_ sería interpretado de la forma más incorrecta de todas. 

Esperó a que ella volviese a hablar. 

-La verdad -dijo Hermione- es que sí he tenido pensamientos... inapropiados... sobre nosotros. 

-Eh... Bien, ya que lo dices... yo también. Supongo que es cosa de la edad. 

-Sí... Aún así... -se alejó un poco y observó a Ron directo a los ojos. Ambos pares brillaban con expectativa-. Ron... voy a ser honesta. Yo te amo, y sé qué tú me amas. Hemos arriesgado mucho al venir aquí, pero de verdad, de verdad deseábamos privacidad. Ya hemos infringido las normas y hemos jugado con ellas. Nos encontramos en mitad de la noche, en una piscina caliente, apenas vestidos con trajes de baño -sonrió, y era una sonrisa que invitaba a la intimidad de la forma más dulce posible-. ¿Qué más da romper las reglas... un poquito más? 

Ron pensó en aquello. Me está tomando el pelo, pensó. Está esperando que me niegue, así demostraré que no me atrae específicamente su físico. Sí, es el tipo de pruebas que las mujeres ponen a los hombres sin ningún motivo aparente. Me está probando y no voy a caer. Estoy seguro de que me está probando. 

Hermione sonrió y flotó hacia él. Le dio un abrazo a la altura de su cintura, juntando sus cuerpos y sus narices. 

-Puedes hacerlo. Yo te lo permito. 

Pero claro, pensó Ron, ¿¿qué puedo saber _yo_ sobre las mujeres?? 

Sus manos se posaron en su cintura. Comenzaron a subir con impaciente expectativa y se encontraron con el listón de la parte superior del bikini. Juguetearon un momento con el nudo. 

-Hermione... -comenzó Ron, nervioso-... te advierto que... 

Ella lo interrumpió con un beso y una risita. 

-Confío en ti. _Adelante_. 

Él también sonrió, pero con mucho nerviosismo. Tomó las puntas del nudo con dedos ligeramente gelatinosos y trató de no pensar la cara que pondría McGonagall si llegaban a pescarlos en... No, mejor no pensar. 

Estaba decidido. Sus dedos comenzaron a tirar. 

-Oh, vamos. Ya, quítaselo... 

Ron y Hermione dejaron de sonreír. Despacio, muy despacio, volvieron sus cabeza hacia la pared. La muchacha se cubrió la boca en un gesto mas bien burlón. 

-Uy, _perdón_... ¿Interrumpí? Lo siento mucho, de verdad -se disculpó el fantasma de Myrtle la llorona, pero no había nada de culpa en su voz. 

**-o-**   
  
(Continuará...)

  



	3. La decisión de Hermione

**  
-o-   
  
Capítulo 3   
La decisión de Hermione**

Nugg limpiaba afanosamente la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor. Retiró las cenizas, las acomodó en bolsas y limpió la chimenea una vez más. Luego giró y observó, manos en las pequeñas caderas, la habitación. Asintió. Ese había sido el trabajo de un buen elfo doméstico. 

El cuadro de la Dama Gorda se abrió. 

El cuadro se cerró. 

Nugg mantuvo los ojos en aquel punto, preguntándose si había comido algo que le hiciese ver visiones. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a cargar las bolsas de cenizas. 

Creyó escuchar el leve fru-frú de una capa. Por un momento su puntiaguda nariz olisqueó el aire. Nugg hubiera jurado que olía a fragancia de menta. 

A partir de ese momento, Nugg decidió trabajar el doble de rápido y salir de la torre tan pronto como sus delgadas piernas se lo permitiesen. 

**-o-**

Harry Potter despertó de su mala noche. 

Le dolía la cabeza. Las clases de Oclumancia que le proporcionaba Snape comenzaban a funcionar, pero para el Oclumante novato aquello significaba dormir con la cabeza como si fuera una roca de granito. 

Fue gracioso, pensaba Harry, cómo había cambiado la actitud del Ministerio de la Magia para con él. Luego de comprobar el regreso de Voldemort, Cornelius Fudge, actual Ministro de la Magia, despertó de su pequeño mundo de fantasía y aterrizó con brusquedad en la dura Realidad. Ahora no cabía duda de que Harry era muy importante, debido a que él debía ser quizá la única posibilidad que el mundo tenía de librarse de Lord Voldemort. 

Así que, de una buena vez, se dispuso a ayudar. 

Lo primero a hacer, según explicara el profesor Dumbledore, era asegurarse de que Harry no volvía a dejar su mente abierta a Voldemort. A pesar de todo, ellos todavía estaban conectados por el hechizo que no consiguió matar al Niño que Vivió. Dumbledore exigió que Harry volviese a las clases de Oclumancia, y el muchacho no puso objeción alguna. Ya había perdido mucho por no hacer caso. 

No pudo evitar pensar en Sirius. 

Se contuvo de golpearse a sí mismo. No era el mejor recuerdo para empezar una mañana carente de pensamientos. Prefirió recordar, con cierto agrado, la sorpresa que se llevaran los Dursleys tan pronto como Harry hubiese retornado de la escuela. Tío Vernon se había asustado mucho con el grupo de amigos de Harry, pero su susto e indignación llegaron a un pico de altísima tensión cuando la primera lechuza llegó a Privet Drive, dos días después. 

Aparentemente, Harry estaba autorizado a usar su varita bajo órdenes del Ministerio y en consideración al peligro que pudiese correr. 

Y si acaso eso había sido malo, recibir clases particulares de Oclumancia durante el verano fue un martirio tanto para Harry como para los Dursleys como para el mismísimo Severus Snape. 

Snape no tenía el más mínimo deseo de visitar una casa de _muggles_ tres veces por semana para asegurarse de que Harry cerraba su mente, pero Dumbledore había sido claro de que Voldemort no debía apoderarse de sus pensamientos de nuevo. Tío Vernon y el resto de la familia casi tuvo un colapso nervioso al enterarse que un mago iba a visitar la casa tres veces por semana. Harry, por su parte, seguía odiando Oclumancia; pero ahora se debía a que, de haberse tomado eso en serio antes, ahora Sirius estaría vivo. 

Harry guardó silencio por un par de segundos. Luego se golpeó la mejilla derecha. 

No debía pensar en él. No importaba lo que pasara, no debía pensar en Sirius. 

Prefirió recordar cosas más alegres. Por ejemplo, la cara de los Dursleys todos los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes antes de las cinco, cuando Snape se aparecía en la salita del comedor. 

Habiendo despertado por completo, y ya casi listo para enfrentar un nuevo día, Harry salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Sólo entonces escuchó el atronador ronquido que venía de algún lugar de la habitación. Harry no recordaba haber oído a Neville roncar sí, jamás. 

Se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que quien roncaba era Ron. 

Y se sorprendió mucho más al notar que apestaba a perfume de flores. Y menta. 

**-o-**

-No pasa nada, de verdad -bostezó Ron durante el desayuno-. Dormí mal, eso es todo. 

Harry no estaba seguro de creer en aquello. Tantas horas de entrenamiento con Moody (la Orden del Fénix se pasó el verano visitando a Harry para pequeñas clases particulares, lo cual dejó a los Dursleys con constantes ataques cardíacos) habían hecho de él una persona más desconfiada. Había algo que Ron le ocultaba, y daría la mitad del oro de su bóveda en Gringotts para averiguarlo. 

Más fragancia de menta arribó a su nariz, pero no venía de Ron. Harry giró en su asiento y vio que Hermione se sentaba a su lado. Estaba exhausta y se mostraba malhumorada. 

-Buenos días -dijo, y bostezó con fuerza. Ron imitó el bostezo y Harry tuvo la pizca de sospecha de que algo muy extraño estaba pasando. 

-¿Están ustedes bien? -preguntó al fin. Ron se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza. 

-¡Claro que estoy bien! -dijo-. ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo raro? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Estoy bien, y Hermione también. 

Harry parpadeó. ¿Cómo sabía Ron si Hermione estaba bien o no? Harry le dirigió una mirada a la muchacha y no le ayudó demasiado verla dormida sobre su plato del desayuno. Volvió sus ojos hacia Ron, dubitativo. 

-¿Qué? 

-Nada -murmuró Harry. 

Él no había sido el único en notar los comportamientos extraños de Ron y Hermione. Neville preguntó por el intenso olor a menta que parecía provenir de ellos, y ellos se excusaron diciendo que habían practicado hechizos para refrescar el ambiente. Lavender y Parvati, algo así como el Frente de Acumulación de Chismes de Gryffindor, inquirieron a Hermione para que les pasara ese hechizo, pero ella se negó. Incluso Ginny se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. 

Y no sólo por Hermione. Ginny, que había conseguido el puesto de cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, aseguró que su hermano Ron casi no se molestó por atajar las Quaffles que volaban hacia sus aros durante los entrenamientos de aquella tarde. 

Lo que más desconcertaba a todo el mundo, sin embargo, era la forma en que el fantasma de Myrtle la Llorona se paseaba por el castillo. 

_Cantaba._

-Maldita Myrtle -murmuró Hermione dos noches más tarde, mientras patrullaba el corredor del quinto piso junto a Ron-. Si no fuera por ella... pues... 

-Ya, no te mortifiques -Ron la consoló, aunque él también había expresado sus opiniones hacia ella. 

-Fue mi culpa -agregó-, olvidé que ella suele espiar a los Prefectos. Harry me lo contó... pero eso había sido hace mucho. Y como yo casi nunca entraba a los baños, pues... 

-Sí, te entiendo -suspiró ella-. Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno: _pudo haber sido Peeves_. 

Ron meditó aquello y trató de imaginarse qué hubiera pasado si Peeves los descubría haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. 

Se estremeció. 

-Buen punto. 

Pasaron junto a la puerta del baño de los Prefectos y no pudieron evitar lanzar una mirada a la misma. 

Pensar que casi ocurre algo, allí adentro, pensaron al unísono. Si no fuera por Myrtle... No, el baño ya no es seguro. 

Ambos siguieron caminando, pero sin ver por dónde iban. Aquel pensamiento les hizo meditar en algo. 

_¿Ya no es seguro?_ ¿Qué, quieres intentarlo de nuevo?, se preguntaron, y, para sus individuales sorpresas, se encontraron asintiendo mutuamente. Bueno, entonces a ver si buscas un mejor lugar, porque ya te puedes ir olvidando del baño de los Prefectos. 

-Lo sé -dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo. 

Se detuvieron. Se miraron. Se entendieron. 

**-o-**

Conque así estaba la cosa. Así que los dos pensaban de manera similar. Ron y Hermione podían tener sus grandes diferencias ideológicas, pero en ciertos temas específicos sus pensamientos encontraba puntos de unión. Y ahora acababan de descubrir que esos puntos de unión eran, en cierta forma, prohibidos y castigables. 

Tuvo lugar un nuevo debate entre amantes. Hablaron mientras patrullaban el castillo, manteniendo la voz cautelosamente baja para evitar ser escuchados. Hogwarts tenía miles de oídos, no sólo en las pinturas de las paredes, sino en los fantasmas, los profesores, los alumnos y, por supuesto, los demás Prefectos. 

-Mira por dónde vas, Weasley -susurró una voz que arrastraba las sílabas. 

-No molestes, Malfoy -dijo Ron de manera automática. 

Draco Malfoy pasó junto a ellos. Su expresión irradiaba odio contenido tras cinco años de ver a Harry salirse con la suya. Y ahora tenía dos nuevos motivos para estar furioso: un pobretón con privilegios de Prefecto y una hija de _muggles_ con los mismos beneficios. 

Los odiaba. Odiaba a Harry. Lo odiaba por haber puesto en una difícil situación a su padre. Lucius Malfoy había sido encontrado junto a otros mortífagos en el Ministerio, amarrados por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Odiaba a Harry por haber enviado a su padre a Azkaban, muy a pesar de que ahora estuviese en libertad. Era fácil escapar de Azkaban, ahora que los Dementores no tomaban consideración de los miembros de Voldemort. 

Pero estaba prófugo, aunque todos pensaban que su hijo sabía exactamente dónde se escondía. Todos estaban en lo cierto. Draco lo sabía, y odiaba a Harry por haberle hecho eso a su familia. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que pague su osadía. 

También odiaba a Ron. No podía creer que fuese prefecto. No podía entender cómo podían nombrar con un cargo así a un tonto de capirote que en su vida había visto dos monedas de un Galleon juntas. Lo odiaba a él y a toda su familia, y realmente deseaba hacerle daño de alguna forma. Al fin y al cabo, él había ayudado a Harry a encerrar a su padre. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que pague su osadía. 

Y luego estaba... _ella_. 

Draco odiaba que los pobretones tuviesen insignias de Prefecto, pero de ahí que una sangresucia tenga eso... 

Aquello no era odio. Siempre había pensado que todo su odio iba generosamente dirigido a Harry James Potter. Y, sin embargo, cada vez que la veía a ella caminar por ahí, luciendo esa insignia manchada de sangre no mágica... No, aquello no era odio. El odio era muy poco para eso. Aquello que sentía al verla pasar era una aberración y desprecio tan grande, tan intenso, tan potente que su mano apretaba la varita hasta hacerla sacar chispas de colores. 

Hermione Granger, Prefecta de Hogwarts. El fin del Mundo, en la mente de Malfoy. Y ella también había ayudado a Harry a encerrar a su padre. 

Un pensamiento se concentró en aquella mente llena de rencor; en aquella sangre pura en magia. Un deseo impulsado por aquello que era más que odio. Malfoy comprendió que estaba dispuesto a todo para hacerle pagar su horrible osadía. Y llegó incluso a asustarse un poco al descubrir que, cuando decía _todo_, quería decir _TODO_. 

-No están en su jurisdicción -murmuró él-. Han bajado hasta las mazmorras, y aquí vigilan los Prefectos de Slytherin. Vuelvan arriba, o les descontaré puntos. No que me moleste, claro. 

Ron bufó, pero obedeció. Draco los observó marcharse, pero sus ojos se quedaron en la figura de Hermione. 

Estaba dispuesto a _absolutamente TODO_ para que esa horrible sangresucia pague por su descaro. 

**-o-**

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Myrtle interrumpió en el baño de los Prefectos. Ron y Hermione ya habían conseguido dormir bien. No le resultaba fácil a Ron acostarse sin pensar en Hermione en bikini... o sin él. Agradeció no ser él quien debiera vaciar su mente antes de ir a dormir, aunque a veces hubiera preferido que así haya sido. 

Hermione tuvo problemas similares. Estaba acostumbrada a acostarse con a cabeza llena de pensamientos, pero ninguno hasta entonces había ocupado todos sus sueños. Pensaba en Ron. Pensaba en los besos perdidos. Pensaba, y se amargaba, con la falta de privacidad en Hogwarts. Si tan sólo pudieran admitirlo... Pero no estaban seguros de que Harry lo tomase bien. Querían esperar el mejor momento. 

-_¡Legeremens!_ -gritó Harry, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Dumbledore le estaba enseñando a entrar en la mente de otros, pero no para fines malos. Esperaba que Harry pudiese valerse de ese poder para averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de quien quiera que se ponga frente a él. 

Actualmente frente a él estaba Neville. 

-¿Viste algo? -preguntó él, esperanzado. 

-Nada -Harry bajó la varita-. No es un encantamiento sencillo. 

Era, de hecho, uno de los más difíciles del libro. No tanto entrar a una mente ajena; eso se podía hacer; pero de ahí a entrar sin que la mente ajena propiamente dicha tuviese noción alguna del hecho era otra cosa. 

-Se supone que tienes que vaciar tu mente, como con la Oclumancia -explicó Hermione, siempre dispuesta a ayudar-. Deja espacio en tu mente para los pensamientos que vas a ver. 

Harry frunció el entrecejo, pero le dio la razón. Se había jurado prestar más atención a lo que decían sus amigos. Si lo hubiera hecho la última vez... 

Volvió a golpearse la mejilla derecha. 

-Deja de hacer eso, por favor -pidió Hermione. 

Harry suspiró. Respiró profundamente... y apuntó a Neville. 

-_¡Legeremens!_

Silencio. Neville habló. 

-¿Y? 

-Nada... 

-Oh. 

Ron entró a la sala común y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón, junto a Hermione. 

-Tenemos que patrullar esta noche -dijo-. Rondas separadas. Tú vas del segundo piso al cuarto. Yo voy del quinto al séptimo. ¿Cómo va la Legeremancia? 

-Mal -masculló Harry. Apuntó su varita a Neville-. _¡Legeremens!_

Neville le sonrió, expectante. 

-Nada... Bah -dijo Harry. 

-Así que rondas separadas. Bueno, eso está bien -dijo Hermione, pero se la notaba desilusionada. Bostezó y se desperezó-. En ese caso, voy a dormir un poco. Debo estar despierta para la ronda. 

-Sí, yo también -susurró Ron. 

-_¡Legeremens!_ -gritó Harry, apuntando su varita a Crookshanks. 

-No desesperes, Harry. Ya lo dominarás. 

Harry la ignoró y gritó _"¡Legeremens!"_ a una mosca que pasaba. De repente tuvo deseos de comer azúcar. Bien, ya era un avance. 

Más tarde, aquella noche, Ron patrullaba los pisos que le correspondían. Le gustaba sacarle puntos a otras casas, pero no lo hacía si no se habían roto las reglas. Hermione le había enseñado suficiente acerca del quebrantamiento de normas. Claro, a veces costaba un poquito controlarse con los de Slytherin... pero bueno. 

Su ronda iba normal. Nada extraño en el quinto piso... todo tranquilo en el sexto... nada inusual en el séptimo. 

Comenzó a aburrirse. Cuando iba con Hermione podía charlar y discutir. Sobre todo, podían besarse siempre que estuviese la oportunidad. Se dio cuenta de que cada vez extrañaba más esos lindos y suaves labios. 

Suspiró. Estuvo de acuerdo de que aquella noche no podría dormir bien. 

Lo que necesitamos, pensó, es un lugar privado. Pero privado de verdad. Necesitamos un lugar donde nadie nos encuentre. ¿La casa de los gritos? No estaría mal... Sólo hay que evitar que el Sauce Boxeador nos arranque la cabeza de un golpe. Además, tal vez Harry se preocupe por nosotros, saque su mapa y descubra que ya no estamos en Hogwarts. 

No, la casa de los gritos está descartada. 

Comenzó a dar vueltas en uno de los corredores del séptimo piso. Ya no vigilaba; ahora pensaba con fuerza. Sabía que podía encontrar una solución al problema. 

_Piensa_, se dijo, piensa con cuidado: lo que Hermione y yo necesitamos es un lugar _privado_. Un lugar donde podamos estar a solas y no ser molestados por nadie, _ni siquiera_ por fantasmas metiches. 

Hubo un sutil cambio en el flanco izquierdo de su campo de visión. 

Cuando Ron miró en esa dirección, se sorprendió de encontrar una puerta donde antes había estado la pared. 

Pero se sorprendió más al ver lo que había al otro lado de la puerta. 

Retrocedió un par de pasos y observó el pasillo en el que se encontraba. Sonrió. 

-_Por supuesto_... Qué tonto soy... 

**-o-**

Hermione escuchó con cuidado los susurros de Ron, aquella noche, en la sala común. 

-¿La sala Multipropósitos? -susurró a su vez, incapaz de creerse tan tonta como para no haber recordado aquel maravillosos descubrimiento. 

Por supuesto, era el mejor lugar. Era el único lugar. Era la sala Multipropósitos que se escondía en el séptimo piso del castillo, esperando a que alguien con una gran necesidad pase frente a ella para materializarse en aquello que tanto necesitaba el visitante. Ya habían oído testimonio de que la sala se había transformado en un baño lleno de orinales, un armario para esconderse y una pequeña clínica para elfinas domésticas excedidas de copas, y Hermione había visto con sus propios ojos la apabullante sala de entrenamiento obtenida para las sesiones del ED. Claro, ahora que Umbridge no era más que un mal recuerdo, Dumbledore había visto la idea del ED muy atractiva y había cedido un gran salón de clases para las prácticas del grupo, el cuál ahora llegaba a los treinta miembros. 

Eso quería decir que la sala Multipropósitos estaba disponible. Disponible para lo que sea que Hermione y Ron quisieran hacer. 

Su mente se paró en seco. ¿Qué quieres decir _"lo que sea que queramos hacer"_? 

Sabes bien a qué me refiero, chica pícara. Ji, ji, ji... 

Hermione había decidido, varias noches atrás, que aquella segunda vocecita en su cabeza le iba a traer muchos problemas. Quizá porque siempre decía la verdad. 

-Podríamos... ir allí... durante la siguiente ronda -susurró Ron mientras hacían como que veían a Harry practicar Legeremancia con Ginny-. O cualquier noche que queramos. 

Su voz sonó con expectativa, la misma que se encuentra en las personas que toman un rifle y miran a la multitud de tranquilos peatones mientras piensan con una sonrisa demente: _"No tengo nada que perder"_. 

Hermione se asustó un poco al descubrir que ella pensaba igual. Todo este asunto de las hormonas desbocadas resultaba peor que los exámenes finales, porque con los exámenes finales bastaba estudiar de los libros y hacer un poco de práctica. 

Con el asunto del amor, parecía ser que los libros no eran muy necesarios. 

-_¡Legeremens!_ -gritó Harry-. ¿Estás pensando en un duendecito verde? 

-No, estaba pensando en Myrtle la Llorona. 

-Bah... -Harry cerró los ojos y procuró variar su mente. 

-¿No han notado que Myrtle está muy rara? -preguntó Ginny a Ron y Hermione, de forma súbita-. Es como si supiese algún secreto que no quiere contar. ¿Qué les pasa? 

Ron y Hermione se habian sonrojado al unísono. Harry, Ginny, y un par de Gryffindors que se habían quedado en la sala común para curiosear lo que hacía Harry miraron a los adolescentes en el sofá. 

-Hace calor -mintió Ron. 

-Yo tengo sueño -se excusó Hermione. 

-Y mañana hay clases. 

-Deberíamos ir a dormir. 

-Sí, a dormir. 

-Buenas noches. 

-Adiós. 

Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie, bostezaron de forma extraña y caminaron hasta las escaleras. 

-Bueno, adiós -susurró Harry. 

Mientras subía los primeros escalones, Ron escuchó que Harry volvía a practicar con Ginny. Se le escuchó gritar _"¡Legeremens!"_ y a Ginny replicar _"Así no va a funcionar"_. 

Ron se rascó la cabeza y subió al dormitorio. 

**-o-**

Fue planeado con extrema delicadeza. Hermione llegó a sentirse como una mente criminal que analizaba el sistema de seguridad del banco más eficiente del mundo, sólo que no se trataba de un banco y ella no buscaba robar la bóveda principal. 

Lo que Ron y Hermione querían era tiempo para ellos. 

Había un problema. Un gran problema. El peor problema que dos personas que se aman suelen tener en algún momento de su relación: un problema moral. 

Sólo podía compararse con un buen bostezo. Bostezar hace que uno se sienta a gusto. Siempre cae bien un buen bostezo, que parece relajar gran parte del cuerpo. Pero hete aquí que, si el bostezo es interrumpido por algún elemento secundario, uno queda con esa horrible sensación de no poder bostezar. 

Hermione sintió algo parecido desde el incidente con Myrtle. La muchacha fantasma les había interrumpido en su pequeña demostración de amor. Ahora Hermione sentía, con cierto vehemente temor, que quería dale mucho más que besos a Ronald Weasley. 

Hermione sacó el tema levemente durante la siguiente ronda en conjunto, y el debate que llevó aquel comentario fue mucho más grande que los demás. Tan grande que, incluso, debieron extenderlo durante dos días consecutivos, hablando de eso en cada momento de privacidad. El problema no era sólo que Hermione quería intentar algo más en su siguiente escapada amorosa, ni que Ron había creído que ese _"algo más"_ sería _"mucho más"_. 

El verdadero problema era que Hermione, a un nivel tan profundo de su mente que haría envidiar a los submarinos que encontraron el _Titanic_, deseaba que aquello resultase _"mucho pero_ mucho_ más"_. 

Y ya empezaba a notarse en el exterior. Hermione, que nunca había mostrado signos de estar fuera de su equilibrio mental (excepto los días anteriores a cualquier examen) comenzó a mostrar signos preocupantes que llamaron la atención de algunos, especialmente de Ron. Para empezar, sus hechizos con la varita se desviaban ligeramente, a causa de que las manos de Hermione temblaban con gentileza. Tartamudeaba un poco al hablar, especialmente a la hora de responder preguntas en las clases. Y, por algún motivo que nadie quería saber en profundidad, se acaloraba con muchísima frecuencia. 

Ron era otro cantar, pensaba ella. Ron libera su presión mediante insultos a los de Slytherin, patadas a algunas cosas pequeñas y, por supuesto, el Quidditch. Sí, el Quidditch le permite liberarse de muchas de sus presiones, por eso él no ha cambiado. 

Hermione se estremeció. De hecho, era el Quidditch lo que mantenía a Ron tan agudo como un alfiler. Aquella práctica deportiva le consumía toda la adrenalina que sus visiones románticas con la mujer que amaba le producían cada noche. Lo que es más, incluso empezaba a jugar mejor, ahora que conseguía dormir. 

Hermione no hacía prácticas deportivas. Hermione no insultaba a diestra y siniestra. Todo lo que hacía Hermione era leer, escribir y estudiar. Y eso le aterraba. No tenía ninguna válvula de escape para todo lo que se estaba acumulando en su interior, y tenía plena conciencia de que no habría forma de cerrar el flujo una vez que éste se abra. Si no encontraba una manera de liberar algo de todo aquello, su siguiente escapada con Ron en la habitación Multipropósitos sería... _sería_... 

Ni siquiera quieres pensar en eso, chica pícara. Ji, ji, ji. No te culpo. Fuiste tan simpática y educada por tanto tiempo, pero ahora has dado una pequeñita mordida a la fruta prohibida... y ahora le quieres dar todo un mordisco. 

-_¡Callate!_

-_¿¿Yo qué dije??_ -Ron se hizo a un lado. 

Hermione regresó a la Realidad y recordó que estaba patrullando el sexto piso junto a Ron. Debatían sobre la famosa escapada cuando su mente se puso a vagar sin rumbo. Mejor dicho (y para peor), con un rumbo plenamente definido. 

No quería decirlo. No, no quería decirlo. No era correcto. No era permitido. Eran jóvenes, todavía no debían hacerlo. Sí, quería decirlo, pero no podía _hacerlo_. Quería sugerirle cosas de las que nunca se hubiera creído capaz, y cada vez le costaba más contenerlas para sí misma. Si no hacía algo pronto, estallaría. 

-Lo siento, Ron... 

-Has estado muy rara últimamente. ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? 

-Sí -mintió ella. 

Caminaron por un momento, hasta que Ron decidió hablar. 

-No debemos hacerlo, si no quieres. 

Hermione lo miró de reojo. Ron continuó. 

-Lo de la sala Multipropósitos, quiero decir. Tal vez sea un error intentarlo. No creo que te haga bien. 

Se estaba preocupando por ella. No, no puedo decirle. No puedo hacerlo. Somos muy jóvenes, no es el momento. 

-Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti -dijo Ron en voz baja-. La verdad, me preocupas mucho. Quisiera saber qué tienes. Realmente quisiera ayudarte. 

_Oh, no_, no me hagas esto, Ron... No digas eso... No lo hagas más sencillo para esa otra voz en mi cabeza. _¡Callate!_ Sí, hablo de ti, maldita pervertida. _¡Sal de mi cabeza!_

No, gracias, aquí estoy bien. ¿Ya viste que guapo se ve hoy? 

_¡No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando!_

Yo sí, ji, ji, ji... 

-Hermione... -comenzó Ron, y se detuvo. Hermione le imitó y se volvió hacia él. Su amor tenía la vista fija en sus zapatos-. Mira... No quiero que te pase nada malo. No has sido la misma desde... aquella vez. Se que es por mi culpa. 

_¡Nooo! ¡Ron, cállate! ¡No sigas! ¡Me estás matando!_

-Así que... decidí cortar por lo sano -levantó la vista-. Tal vez debamos olvidar lo nuestro. 

El silencio que siguió a la declaración fue tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Ni siquiera las voces en la cabeza de Hermione interrumpieron la calma. Hermione trató de razonar aquello, pero falló. 

-¿Qué? -susurró. 

-Es por tu bien -dijo Ron, volviendo a bajar la vista-. Creo que estás muy exaltada, y lo más probable es que sea mi culpa. Quiero decir, no debería ser tu culpa, tú siempre haces las cosas bien y... y todo eso. Hermione, quiero que te recuperes, que vuelvas a ser la de antes, y si eso significa... 

Hizo una pausa. Hermione vio el gesto de dolor. 

-... y si eso significa... dejar de amarnos, pues... Hermione, entonces lo intentaré. 

_Lo hace por ti_, dijo una voz en la cabeza de la chica. Hermione no supo cuál de las dos. Lo hace por ti, niña. Deja de amarte sólo por ti. Cree que él es el culpable. Cree que él carga con el problema. Y ahora deja de amarte porque tú no sabes lo que quieres. O mejor dicho, no quieres admitir que lo que quieres va en contra de todo lo que crees y respetas. 

Pero, ¿qué vale más: aquello que _respetas_, o aquello que _amas_? 

Hermione escuchó a su voz interna hablarle con calma y suavidad. Le tembló el labio inferior y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Al diablo con las reglas, pensó. 

-_¡Ufff! ¡Her... mio... nnne!_

Ron trató de sobrevivir al abrazo. Hermione se arrojó a él y sus brazos tomaron el agarre y la fuerza de una pala mecánica, atrapando a Ron como una perla en las fauces del ostión. La niña comenzó a llorar. 

-_¡Fue mi culpa!_ -dijo-. ¡Fue mi culpa, Ron! ¡No eres tú! ¡Por supuesto que no eres tú! ¡Fui yo y todos mis malditos impulsos y sentimientos contenidos! _¡Fui yo!_

-Está bien... cálmate... Y suéltame... Por favor... 

Hermione aflojó el abrazo, pero no lo soltó. Lloró sobre su hombro durante un largo rato en el cual Ron observaba en todas direcciones, intentando evitar ser visto. Cuando al fin se hubo calmado, Hermione dio un paso atrás. 

-Ron... Ya no lo puedo soportar. Quiero que me escuches, porque ya no quiero ocultarlo -dijo ella en un tono mas bien acuoso-. Quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo, y quiero hacerlo de la manera más intensa. Ron... yo... _yo_... -se mordió el labio inferior. Más lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta, pero ya no las quería allí. Las quería afuera, en el aire, dentro de los oídos de su amado. Ya no le importaba nada-. Quiero pasar una velada en privado contigo. 

Vaya, hasta que _por fin_ lo admites, dijo su voz pícara. Aunque yo hubiera usado otras palabras. 

Ron quedó con los ojos abiertos y la quijada levemente caída. Habían aparecido tantos pensamientos en su cabeza que ahora todas las rutas estaban congestionadas. Cuando habló, intentó ser lo más calmo posible. 

-H-H-Herm-m-mione... S-Som-m-m-mos m-m-muy j-j-óve-ve-venes... -tartamudeó, demostrando una impecable derrota. 

-¡Lo sé! Pero... ¡Ya no puedo seguir así, y no quiero arrastrarte a nada que no quieras! 

Él la abrazó con fuerza. Supuso con acierto que eso le daría unos segundos extras para pensar. Soltó el abrazo y la miró directo a los ojos. 

-Hermione, sabes cómo funciona mi mente. Bueno, algo así. Eh... Mira, no niego que ya había fantaseado con todo eso y... eh... bueno, claro, las visiones son una cosa, pero no creo que debamos... debamos... 

Ella tomó sus manos. Se miraron a los ojos. La voz que Hermione usó a continuación fue mucho más calma y libre de peso. Y honesta. Muy honesta. 

-No es necesario que... lleguemos a hacerlo todo -ambos se sonrojaron-. Creo que puedo... que _podemos_... permitir llegar a... algo. Pero no a todo. No sé si me entiendes. 

-Llegar a _algo_, pero no a _todo_ -repitió Ron, más para sí mismo-. Sí... a decir verdad, lo entiendo perfectamente. 

Mantuvieron la mirada firme en los ojos de la persona adelante. Sus manos se estrecharon unas con las otras. 

-Tenemos mucho que planear -susurró él. 

-Muchísimo -asintió ella. 

Se besaron. Fue uno de esos besos que suelen tener música de fondo. Violines. Duró más de un minuto, pero para ellos fueron apenas segundos. Continuaron su ronda tomados de la mano, comenzando a planear el mayor quebrantamiento de reglas que una feliz pareja pudiera haber pensado hacer en el castillo de Hogwarts. Estaban dispuestos a todo por amor. 

Habían pasado dos segundos desde que Ron y Hermione doblaron en la esquina del corredor. Una tercer persona se asomó por el otro lado y apuntó sus ojos al final del pasillo. 

Meditó un momento en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. No sabía bien si debía reír a carcajadas o carbonizarse en odio. Optó por la imparcialidad. 

Sus dedos jugueteaban con su varita. Sus ojos no se apartaban de aquella esquina al final del pasillo. Su mente comenzaba a hacer planes por cuenta propia, y se sentía orgulloso de todas aquellas maquiavélicas ideas. 

Ciertamente, Draco Malfoy estaba dispuesto a todo, absolutamente a _TODO_, para vengarse de aquellos que humillaron a su apellido. Estaba decidido a hacerles pagar cara, muy cara, extremadamente cara quella horrible, sucia osadía. 

**-o-**

(Continuará...) 


	4. Sólo recuerda que debes olvidar

**  
-o-   
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR:**   
A partir de este capítulo (el último) cambié el Rating a "R", ya que este capítulo contiene algunas escenas y comentarios para un público más adulto.   
Es mi responsabilidad como Autor dar aviso al lector, ya que si este no cuenta con una edad apropiada, le pediré de buena gana que, por favor, no lea este capítulo.   
Si tienes suficiente edad (o si eres un inadaptado social que le importa un cacahuate lo que yo diga) pues entonces adelante. Yo ya avisé, gracias.   
  
**UPDATE - 3/9/2004**   
Corregí un par de líneas cruciales del texto y agregué _itálicas_.   
**  
-o-   
  
Capítulo 4   
Sólo recuerda que debes olvidar**

La sala común de Slytherin, en las profundidades de las mazmorras, solía ser un lugar frío y húmedo. Eso era sólo una apariencia, ya que los alumnos contaban con todas las comodidades de las demás casas. Quizá la única gran diferencia con la casa Gryffindor era la vista a través de las ventanas. Más que nada por una considerable diferencia de alturas. 

Draco Malfoy no podía dormir. Era el único que permanecía despierto, sentado en su cama entre los bramidos que sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle se atrevían a llamar ronquidos. Draco jugueteaba con su varita entre sus dedos, aunque su mente no le prestaba atención. Su mirada estaba perdida en la penumbra de la habitación, aún más evidente dentro del espacio confinado por las cortinas de su cama. 

Pensaba en Weasley y Granger. Pensaba en todo aquel odio hacia los quebrantadores de reglas que siempre eran favorecidos por ese loco chiflado de Dumbledore. Maldito amante de pobres y magos impuros. 

¿Así que la señorita Granger y el imbécil de Weasley planeaban una noche solos, juntitos, dándose abracitos? Ah, la sola idea hacía que Draco temblara de ira. No iba a permitirlo. Quería hacerles daño, y actualmente se encontraba meditando al respecto. 

_¿Qué sería bueno hacer?_

La primera opción era ir corriendo a contarle a los profesores. Sí, McGonagall, Snape, quizá el propio chiflado de Dumbledore. Sí... los llevaría directamente hacia la feliz e inmunda pareja y vería sus caras de horror mientras intentaban dejar de abrazarse. Los expulsarían. Ni siquiera Dumbledore podría objetar en contra de aquella decisión. Dos Prefectos de Hogwarts en plena rotura de normas. 

Draco dejó de sonreír. 

No. Eso no. No los delataría. No era castigo suficiente. Esos dos merecían algo peor. ¡Cómo añoraba a la profesora Umbridge! Si ella hubiese estado en el castillo Draco no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en ir a chismosearle todo cuanto había escuchado. 

Filch. Sí, el celador Filch. Se lo diría a él. Él tomaría acción. Él no tendría perdón. Él odiaba a todos los alumnos y... 

Pero no los odiaba a ellos tanto como lo hacía Draco. 

Y fue entonces que Draco comprendió que no podía decirle a nadie, porque abrir la boca y hacer que los expulsen no llegaba ni a las rodillas de lo que esos dos infractores merecían. Al fin y al cabo, los motivos por los que Draco hacía aquello no se limitaban a las reglas escolares. 

Es verdad, pensó él. Esos malditos amigos de Potter creen que van a salirse con la suya, pero no deben temer que yo cuente a alguien de las porquerías que piensan hacer. ¡Sólo deben preocuparse de mí! Padre, voy a vengarte por tus penurias, así sea sólo en parte. Sí... así es... esto no es un asunto de Hogwarts... 

... esto es _personal_. 

****

-o- 

Harry notaba que estaba repentinamente solo. No se había dado cuenta sino hasta aquellos días que tanto Ron como Hermione ya no pasaban tanto tiempo junto a él. Ambos se excusaban diciendo que sus deberes de Prefecto se habían vuelto más intensos, pero Harry comenzaba a sospechar. Luego recordaba las actitudes de Ojoloco Moody y se reía de su propia desconfianza hacia sus amigos. 

Ron y Hermione tenían planes propios. Planes muy íntimos que no deseaban compartir con nadie. No debían compartir con nadie. Planificaban el gran golpe con precisión quirúrgica; Hermione tenía esa capacidad. Usaban sus rondas y patrullas y también cada momento posible. Aquello que intentaban hacer debía ser meticulosamente planificado. 

Así, mientras Harry practicaba la Legeremancia, Ron y Hermione se susurraban ideas. 

-¿Qué tal el próximo Viernes? -murmuró Ron por la comisura de los labios. Harry volvía a apuntar su varita hacia Neville. 

-¿Te parece? -susurró ella. 

-Sí, sería lo mejor. Viernes o Sábado. Con tal de que al día siguiente podamos... -miró a su alrededor, como si decirlo le costase demasiado-... podamos dormir hasta tarde. 

Hermione se ruborizó, pero aceptó. 

-Sí -dijo-, el Viernes estaría bien. 

-_¡Legeremens!_ -gritó Harry-. Ya sé, estás pensando... en... en... ¿Una tostada? 

-¡Sí! -sonrió Neville-. Es lo que desayuné. ¡Pensaba en eso, Harry! 

-Bueno, hasta que por fin consigo un avance -sonrió éste-. ¿Qué les parece, Ron, Hermione? 

Los mencionados volvieron su atención hacia Harry y comprendieron que se habían perdido los últimos cinco minutos de práctica. 

-¿Qué? 

-¿Cómo? 

Harry arqueó levemente las cejas. 

-¿Estaban mirando? Porque acabo de ver una tostada en la mente de Neville. 

-Ja, ja, muy bueno, Harry -sonrió el aludido. 

Ron y Hermione se ruborizaron. Se movieron inquietamente en el sillón. Si Harry tenía dudas antes, ahora eran mayores. 

-Le estaba diciendo a Ron sobre la ronda del próximo Viernes -arriesgó la chica-. Tal vez regresemos tarde... 

-Muy tarde -agregó Ron. 

-Sí, es que... Bueno, nos pidieron vigilar más. 

Harry no apartaba la mirada de sus amigos. Decidió no presionar. Se había vuelto mucho más juicioso desde que Sirius... 

Volvió a golpearse la mejilla derecha. 

-Por última vez, Harry, deja de hacer eso -dijo Hermione, recuperando su seriedad habitual y aprovechando la situación para que Harry desviase el tema. 

-Bien, bien... Lo que digas -murmuró él. Se volvió hacia Neville y exclamó:- _¡Legeremens!_ ¿Pensabas en jugo de calabaza? 

-No. Jugo de naranja. 

Harry maldijo en voz baja. Trató de vaciar sus pensamientos y volvió a probar. 

****

-o- 

Había algo inquietante en la manera en que Draco Malfoy observaba a Ron y Hermione durante las rondas. A veces, cuando no se delimitaban jurisdicciones, los Prefectos de diferentes casas se encontraban en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Esto no molestaba a nadie, porque a todos les gustaba intercambiar un par de palabras con un compañero. Esto era, evidentemente, diferente cuando aquel compañero era un Slytherin. 

A Draco no le molestaba. Prefería estar solo. Era mejor estar solo para seguir de cerca de la feliz pareja. Malfoy aún no había averiguado cuándo se realizaría la demostración de amor. 

Malfoy no era tonto. Sabía; o mejor, sospechaba; _dónde_ sería el evento: aquella sala especial del séptimo piso, la misma a la que fuese el año anterior con el selecto grupo formado por Umbridge, la Brigada Inquisidora. Estaba seguro del lugar, pero aún necesitaba una fecha. La hora era obvia: durante las rondas de Prefectos, cuando el castillo se encontraba sumido en sueños. 

Así que siguió de cerca de los tórtolos, sabiendo que, si pensaban estar a solas, los muy idiotas comenzarían a parlotear. Sólo debía seguirlos... Seguirlos y esperar. 

_Bingo._

-Entonces está decidido -susurró Hermione, temblando ligeramente. Tenía un tono de emoción contenida-. Será el Viernes... Lo haremos el Viernes. 

Ron asintió. También temblaba ante la emoción que comenzaba a invadirle todo el cuerpo. Dos días, pensó; dos días más y viviría la experiencia más intensa de su vida. 

Pensó rápidamente en otras experiencias intensas del pasado, y decidió que ni siquiera ser atacado en el Ministerio de la Magia por un grupo de mortífagos deseosos de darle muerte podía compararse con lo que pasaría el Viernes. 

Malfoy tampoco se lo perdería. Escondido detrás de una estatua que representaba a un mago elegante y con un gran bastón como varita, Draco sonreía con malicia al terminar de recibir el dato que necesitaba. 

El Viernes. El próximo Viernes. Era hora de planear la venganza. 

Aquella noche tampoco pudo dormir. También estaba emocionado, pero más que nada por la perfección habida en su plan. No sólo humillaría a la feliz pareja; no sólo les haría pagar... también iba a usar eso a su favor. Chantaje, esa era la palabra. Amenazaría a Granger y Weasley con contar lo que había visto. Les sonreiría en los pasillos con esa mueca de maldad tan propia de él. Les haría sufrir tormentos a nivel mental hasta que no lo soporten más, y entonces rompería su palabra y largaría toda la información. 

¡Y de qué manera! Si hubiera una forma de publicarlo en los periódicos mágicos... Ya podía imaginarse el titular en letras gigantes: HIJO DE EMPLEADO DEL MINISTERIO Y PREFECTO DE HOGWARTS ES HALLADO EN SITUACI"N EMBARAZOSA DENTRO DE LOS LÍMITES DEL COLEGIO: _"Gracias a la intervención de _Draco Malfoy_, Prefecto de Slytherin, _Ron Weasley_ y _Hermione Granger_, ex alumnos y ex Prefectos de Gryffindor, en Hogwarts, fueron atrapados mientras realizaban acciones pecaminosas bajo las propias narices de _Albus_ -idiota- _Dumbledore. Y si se agregaba una foto comprometedora, el paquete estaba completo. 

Y eso sería el principio. Apenas el principio. Se encargaría de que cada día de sus miserables vidas a partir de ese momento fuese un tormento de recuerdos. Él se encargaría de recordarles lo que hicieron. 

Pero primero, y antes de la divulgación, Malfoy se había propuesto humillarlos con las manos en la masa. Quería hacerles pagar, no importaba cómo. 

Pensó con fuerza. ¿Cómo molestar de la peor forma? No quería limitarse a bromas pesadas; quería hacer daño. Deseaba ver a Granger llorar de impotencia. Eso era lo que quería. 

Sonrió. Una idea macabra había surgido del rincón más negro de su mente. ¿Así que la señorita Granger quería una noche intensa? Entonces él podría darle lo buscaba. Sólo debía toparse con el bobo de Weasley y aplicarle el maleficio Imperius. Sí, era así de sencillo. Le ordenaría actuar con normalidad, y cuando estuviese a solas con la horrible sangresucia le obligaría a llegar _muy lejos_ en sus abracitos. 

Y hubiera sido lo que Malfoy hubiese hecho, salvo por el detalle de que no sabía invocar el Imperius. 

Maldijo a los que prohibieron enseñarlo. Maldijo a Potter, ya que gracias a él su padre fue encerrado. Lucius había prometido enseñarle los Imperdonables el siguiente verano, cuando ya fuese mayor como para usar la varita fuera del colegio. Maldito Potter. Maldito Weasley. 

Maldita, mil veces maldita, Hermione Granger. 

Jugueteó un poco más con su varita. Adquirió el hábito de hacer eso cada vez que pensaba. Se lamentó por no poder usar el encantamiento Imperius. Otra cosa debería ser... 

****

-o- 

Llegó el Viernes. 

Siempre solía existir un ambiente de excitación al llegar los Viernes. El fin de semana estaba a horas de distancia, y eso entusiasmaba a todo aquel alumno que pasara los últimos cinco días encerrado en salones de clase. Eran muy pocos los que no se encontraban en un estado de animosidad manifiesta tan notoria. 

Y había sólo dos que se mostraban demasiado emocionados. 

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien? -preguntó Harry a Ron durante una nueva práctica de Legeremancia-. Ron, creo que estás nervioso por algo. 

-No, no, sólo estoy un poco agotado -dijo él-. La ronda de esta noche es muy importante, y... -bostezó y se desperezó sobre el sillón de la sala común-... y tengo sueño. 

-Entonces ve a dormir -dijo su amigo-. Hermione lleva casi dos horas de siesta, también -hizo una pausa para mirar su varita y luego comentó:- ella también actúa extraño. 

El cerebro de Ron estaba, efectivamente, agotado. Los nervios lo estaban acabando, pero consiguió sacar a flote una mentira que tenía rasgos de verdad. 

-Es porque somos Prefectos. No te imaginas lo difícil que es. Quiero decir... quiero decir... El año pasado no había sido tan malo, pero ahora nos exigen más responsabilidades. 

-Oh, y por eso van a hacer patrullas más extensas durante las noches. 

Ron reparó en el tono utilizado por Harry. Había una pizca de sarcasmo en la receta. 

-¿Sí? 

-Ah, bien... Porque estuve hablando con Ernie, el Prefecto de Hufflepuff, y no sabía nada de rondas más extensas. 

Las orejas de Ron tomaron un color y calor intenso. 

-Ah, bueno, es que... nos... pidieron... sólo a Hermione y a mí que... que hiciéramos esas nuevas rondas. 

Harry frunció el seño. 

-Bien, como digas... -murmuró, y le dio la espalda a Ron mientras intentaba usar la Legeremancia en Neville, quien esperaba a varios metros de distancia. 

Ron sintió que se había salvado por un pelo. Un pelo extremadamente delgado. Suspiró con fuerza se relajó sobre el sillón. Tendría que haberse ido a dormir un poco, porque estaba cansado y tal vez no duraría hasta la noche. Quería descansar un poco. Cerró los ojos y procuró calmarse. 

Se estaba muy cómodo en el sillón. Tan cómodo que pronto bostezó con ganas y, antes de que se diese cuenta, se durmió. 

Allí estaba ella, de pie junto a una cama. Hermione le sonreía mientras estrechaba sus manos y lo guiaba con lentitud a una cama. En la cabecera de madera estaban talladas las iniciales H R. 

Ron tragó saliva. Hermione parecía flotar hacia allí, arrastrándolo consigo. Se detuvo junto a la cama y Ron la imitó. Sus manos estaban cálidas y suaves... igual que su sonrisa... igual que su mirada. 

La figura de Harry apareció en al campo de visión de Ron. El muchacho se asustó, miró rápidamente hacia la derecha y descubrió que no había nadie. 

Una mano suave como la seda, acostumbrada a los libros, se posó en su mejilla derecha y lo obligó, con gentileza, a mirarla. Hermione seguía sonriendo. Ron, olvidándose de Harry, también sonrió. 

Se abrazaron con suavidad, sin esfuerzo. Rozaron sus narices. Sus cuerpos se pegaron uno al otro. Hermione cerró sus ojos y entreabrió su pequeña boca, invitándolo a pasar. Ron acercó la suya para besarla con pasión. 

Ron miró rápidamente a la izquierda. Había jurado que Harry estaba allí hacía apenas una milésima de segundo, pero no había nadie. Con un poco de paranoia, los ojos de Ron se movían de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo, buscando... 

Escuchó el gentil susurro de la tela al moverse. Cuando regresó su mirada a Hermione, la chica ya no tenía la túnica. Un vistazo a sí mismo comprobó que él estaba en igual situación. Se sonrojó un poco, pero Hermione no le dio tiempo para más. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, presionando con delicadeza en sus mejillas, y la acercó a sus labios en forma de O. 

Se besaron. 

Ron abrió los ojos. Detrás de Hermione, apenas a la vista, estaba Harry. Lo miraba a los ojos. 

-_¡Ahh!_

Ron despertó y cayó del sillón. Neville y Harry se aprontaron a ayudarle a ponerse de pie. 

-¡Ron! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue una pesadilla? -preguntó Neville. 

-Fue... _fue_... -tartamudeó Ron. Vio que Harry lo miraba con preocupación y pensó rápido una mentira-. Fue un sueño, sí. Soñé que el Innombrable venía y... y... _¡No me mires así!_

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

-¡Fue lo que soñé! -declaró Ron. Se soltó de los brazos de sus compañeros de un modo un tanto brusco-. Me voy a dormir. Tengo que estar bien despierto para la ronda de esta noche. 

Y sin decir más, se marchó. 

****

-o- 

Los Prefectos de Hogwarts comenzaban sus rondas. Ron y Hermione habían pasado más de diez minutos en completo silencio. Ella arriesgó una mirada de reojo y vio que su compañero tenía los ojos bien abiertos. 

-¿Ron? -preguntó, tímida-. ¿Ocurre algo malo? 

Ron pensó un momento antes de responder. 

-¿Te preguntó Harry sobre la ronda? 

-No. ¿Por qué, a ti sí? 

-Sí. Creo que sospecha de nosotros. 

Caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo con estatuas de magos famosos. 

-No lo culpo -dijo ella al fin-. Mira, le hemos ocultado esto por más de un año. Ya sufrió mucho con... con todo lo que le pasó. Creo que debimos decirle lo nuestro, no importa cómo reaccionase. 

Ron asintió en silencio. 

-Te entiendo. Mañana se lo diremos -decidió. 

-¿Estás seguro? -vaciló ella. 

-Muy seguro. Ya sospecha de nosotros. Será mejor decirle la verdad de una buena vez. 

-Sí... Tienes razón -pasaron frente a las puertas de algunas aulas-. Mañana se lo diremos. 

Continuaron la ronda con normalidad, o al menos toda la normalidad disponible en un par de amantes que esperan el momento oportuno para besarse y mucho más; momento oportuno del que Ron y Hermione esperaban valerse. 

-¿Crees que ahora...? -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y sonrieron. 

-Creo que ambos estamos impacientes -calificó ella. 

-Y nerviosos. 

-Y expectantes. 

-Y... _y_... ¿acalorados? 

Hermione se sonrojó. -Ahora que lo dices... Sí. Creo que sí. 

Sintió que Ron le estrechaba la mano en un gesto amoroso. 

-Es hora -dijo con voz ahogada. 

Hermione tragó y suspiró. -Es hora -dijo a su vez, sellando el pacto. 

****

-o- 

Dos figuras se paseaban por un corredor del séptimo piso. Una de ellas daba vueltas de aquí para allá, pensando con fuerza. 

Una puerta surgió en la pared junto a ellos. Las figuras se acercaron. 

Se miraron. Asintieron. Hermione abrió la puerta y observó el interior. Se sonrojó. 

-Ron... Es... Nunca pensé que... 

-Yo no pienso así -sonrió él-. Sólo pedí lo que necesitaba, y la sala Multipropósitos hizo el resto. 

Se abrazaron brevemente. Luego ella dijo: 

-Vamos, mi amor. Entremos. 

Ron sonrió como nunca. En todo aquel tiempo, Hermione nunca le había dicho _"mi amor"_. 

Se disponían a entrar, cuando un estruendo provino del final del pasillo. Ron y Hermione se asustaron, ella incluso lanzó un gritito, y corrieron a ver qué había sido aquello. 

Alguien había empujado algunas de las armaduras que se apostaban en los pasillos, las cuales habían caído con un estrépito metálico muy audible a esas horas de la noche. 

-Mira, hay rastros de tinta por todos lados... ¡Y pegamento! -dijo Hermione. 

Ron examinó las paredes. 

-Alguien ha echado sopa en todas partes -dijo, y luego se dio cuenta-. Creo que Peeves ha estado por aquí. ¿Puedes arreglar esto? 

Hermione asintió e hizo unos pases con su varita. Las armaduras regresaron a su lugar y las manchas de tinta desaparecieron. La sopa regada por el suelo y paredes se vaporizó. 

-¿Dónde estará Filch? -dijo Ron, mirando a ambos lados del corredor. 

-Debe estar muy abajo -dedujo Hermione-. Todo este ruido debería haberlo alertado. 

Ron se olvidó de Peeves. -Entonces estamos a solas -sonrió a Hermione. Ella le regresó la sonrisa. 

-Maldito Peeves -dijo-. En eso le doy la razón a Filch. Casi nos arruina nuestro momento. 

Ron extendió su mano. -¿Vamos, mi cielo? 

Ella se ruborizó, pero aceptó la invitación. -Vamos... 

Caminaron hasta la puerta, la abrieron y entraron. 

Hermione se preguntaba quién habría diseñado aquella habitación, especialmente porque contenía todas las comodidades que una feliz pareja pudiese necesitar para hacer todo lo que las felices parejas suelen hacer. 

Por ejemplo, en aquella ocasión gran parte de la habitación estaba ocupada por una enorme cama con forma de corazón, con el colchón más suave y confortable que uno pudiera desear y con pétalos de rosa esparcidos sobre el mismo. El resto de la habitación contenía almohadas; cientos de almohadas, de todos los tamaños, colores y formatos. 

Era una habitación para estar cómodo, no había duda. 

-_¡Fermaportus!_ -susurró Hermione a la puerta en un tono nervioso. Se volvió hacia Ron-. Mi amor... por fin... -lo abrazó-, _por fin_... 

-Sí -murmuró él. Le regresó el abrazo y susurró:- _Te amo_... 

Hermione permaneció en silencio. No creyó que un par de palabras pudiesen afectarle tanto. Soltó el abrazo y dio un paso atrás. Miró a Ron directo a los ojos. 

-¿Qué? 

Ron comprendió aquella reacción, pero no iba a echarse atrás ahora. Se acercó y volvió a abrazarla. 

-Lo que oíste -dijo, y la besó-. Te amo -otro beso más-. _Te amo_, Hermione Granger. 

-_Ron_... -susurró ella con voz ahogada-. Ron, yo... Oh, Ron... 

Ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, apretando con fuerza. Le dio un beso casi épico. Cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron de sus lenguas explorando sus bocas. Aquello era perfecto. Era su momento. Su momento privado. 

Sus manos ya empezaban a inquietarse. Tanto las de él como las de ella se deslizaban por la espalda de su compañero. Pero no querías dejar el beso... Aquello era incluso mejor que la otra opción. A sus edades, un beso apasionado como ese podía llegar a ser mucho pero mucho mejor. 

Así que lo mantuvieron. No supieron cuánto tiempo duró, pero así hubieran pasado sus bocas horas pegadas la una a la otra el tiempo fue demasiado corto para ellos; y ningún beso volvería a ser tan fuerte como aquel. Lo peor de los besos no es dejar de besar, sino pensar que el beso pasó a ser un recuerdo. 

Ella sintió sus manos bajando por su espalda y detenerse justo sobre su trasero. No le molestó, pues sus propias manos ya habían hecho lo mismo con el de él. 

_Al diablo con las reglas_, pensó Hermione. Él me ama, yo le amo, queremos hacerlo y ya nos prometimos no pasarnos de los límites; bueno, no mucho. Hermione, estás junto a hombre que amas en la habitación más privada de Hogwarts. No te apenes por lo que sientes... Sólo _hazlo_. 

Así que lo hizo: dejó de besarle y se miraron a los ojos. Ella sonrió. 

-Ron... ¿Quieres...? Quiero decir... 

-Sí -dijo él-, pero sólo si tú quieres. 

Hermione volvió a besarlo. Cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron del nuevo beso. Segundos más tarde, y mientras aún se besaban, sus túnicas se deslizaron hasta el suelo. 

Al otro lado de la habitación, algo ocurría debajo de una pequeña montaña de almohadones grandes y acolchonados. Una mano acababa de apartar una almohada rosa con forma de corazón, y ahora podía observar la escena. 

Deseó no haberlo hecho, pero no podía evitarlo. Allí estaban, besándose y comenzando a quitarse las ropas. Sólo un poco más. Su mano acariciaba el artefacto en su poder. Sólo un poco más. Los vio recostarse en la gran cama, todavía abrazados y besándose. Sólo un poco más. Las túnicas estaban en el suelo, entre algunos almohadones pequeños. Las varitas sobresalían de los bolsillos. 

Sólo un poco más, Draco... Sólo un poco más, y los tendrás en tu poder. La venganza. La sublime venganza. Weasley y Granger pagarían por todo. Él se encargaría de que pagasen. 

Se sobresaltó un poco. Habían dejado de besarse y Hermione había gemido. Draco se aseguró de odiar ese sonido proveniente de labios impuros. Ron le besaba el cuello a su amada, desde la mandíbula hasta la base. Draco no quería mirar... pero no podía evitarlo. 

Debía estar atento. Tenía que hacer su gran entrada en el momento justo. Debía prepararse; volvió a acariciar aquello en sus manos. Pronto, Draco, pronto los tendrás en tu poder. 

Volvió a mirar. Hizo un gesto de asco. Los amantes estaban en ropa interior. 

Ron se levantó un poco y observó detenidamente a Hermione. Ella estaba recostada en la suave superficie del colchón. Observó su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. A pesar de su belleza de mujer, Ron se fijó mucho más en el rostro. 

Era extraño. Ron creía fijarse en lo superficial... y de hecho, así era. Consideró que aquel cuerpo femenino, aquel que se enfrentara a tantas penurias en el pasado, era bello. Su cintura tenía la medida correcta; no ostentaba a ser de avispa y no era más gruesa de lo deseable. Sus piernas eran graciosas, tal vez por eso de andar cargando libros todo el tiempo. Su busto (y aquí Ron se vio obligado a sonrojarse) no era nada del otro mundo, y sin embargo a él le parecía algo a lo que debía guardar profundo respeto. 

Y su rostro... 

... Ron no podía definirlo. 

No podía hacerlo. Lo observaba allí, mirándolo a él y sonriéndole. Sus cabellos, siempre enmarañados, ahora estaban expandidos en todas direcciones sobre el colchón. Aquello era mejor que todo lo demás, pero no menospreciaba al resto. Hermione no era bella de rostro, ni de busto, ni de cintura, ni de piernas. 

Hermione era bella en todo al mismo tiempo, y todo hacía juego en el equilibrio de esa belleza. 

Sé por qué me parece tan bella, pensó Ron. Es porque la amo. Es porque de verdad la amo. 

Hermione pensaba igual. Miraba hacia arriba desde su posición; miraba a Ron. Lo veía arrodillado frente a ella, mirándola a su vez. 

También le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo. Desde aquellos cabellos pelirrojos hasta las rodillas apoyadas sobre la cama. Ron había crecido, pero algunas cosas todavía eran de un niño. Su rostro y pecho eran lampiños y sus pectorales estaban levemente pálidos y algo trabajados. Ser Guardián de Quidditch otorgaba ejercicio físico y trabajo muscular, y aunque no debía manejar un bate para parar Bludgers, necesitaba fuerza en los brazos para evitar caerse de la escoba. 

Y aunque Ron no lo aparentaba, tenía músculos. Pocos, pero tenía. Sus brazos lo disimulaban muy bien. En esos palillos de madera se escondían tendones de metal. 

Y su rostro... 

... Hermione tampoco pudo definirlo con acierto. 

Aquellas pecas y esa sonrisa ingenua le daban ese aspecto de niño ya mencionado. A pesar de sus dieciséis años, Ron parecía mucho menor. Era un rostro que incluía orejas enrojecidas, mitad de vergüenza y mitad de impaciencia; y un par de ojitos como soñadores. 

Sé por qué me parece tan bello, pensó Hermione. Es porque lo amo. Es porque de verdad lo amo. 

-_Hermione..._

Ron puso una mano en su estómago, dándole un cálido masaje. 

-_Ronald..._

Ella levantó una mano hacia su hombro, el cuál acarició. 

Ron sonrió, pero ella lo hizo con más fuerza. Tomó la mano en su estómago con una de las suyas, y le depositó gentilmente sobre su pecho, manteniéndola firme allí. Le divirtió ver lo colorado que se ponía Ron. 

-Ah... eh... _Vaya_, parece que... ya no te importan las... las.. las normas -tartamudeó el pelirrojo. 

-Aquí no me importan -susurró ella-. Veo que a ti tampoco -añadió al momento en que él apretaba un poco su mano. 

-Bueno, si a ti no te importan... ¿por qué iban a importarme a mí? -sonrió él. 

-Tienes razón... ¿Por qué habrían de importar las reglas, cuando se trata de amar? 

A Ron no le agradó la manera en que Hermione dijo aquello. Su voz tenía miel, y se estaba pegoteando a su oído. 

Hermione se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Luego se arrodilló frente a Ron. Puso sus manos en su cintura y le dio un suave masaje mientras decía: 

-Ron... quiero que sientas mi piel junto a la tuya. Quiero que me hagas el honor de... de hacer lo que no pudiste en el baño de los Prefectos. 

Ron parpadeó, giró la vista a la izquierda, volvió la mirada hacia Hermione y dijo: 

-_¿¿¿Yo???_

Ella rió. Una risa suave y jocosa. 

-¡Eres tan dulce, cuando te lo propones! Sí, Ron... Tú -le dio un beso-. Tú, tú, tú, y solamente tú -dijo, agregando un beso a cada _"T"_. 

Ron sonrió con ese nerviosismo previo a algo importante. Estar a solas con Hermione era bastante importante. Que ella le pidiese que le quitase el sostén era todavía mucho más importante. Así que no era extraño que sus manos temblasen como gelatina (y no ante los efectos de cierto hechizo protector) cuando éstas buscaron a tientas la liga del sostén a espaldas de Hermione. 

Ella le dio ánimos con un par de besos extra, y sus labios también temblaban. Hermione tenía nervios, aunque los demostraba tanto como Ron sus músculos. Ella se sentía preparada, y ya no quería esperar. 

Las manos de él encontraron la liga. Era increíble cómo tocar un pedazo de tela pudiera hacer que el corazón de uno se preparase para saltar fuera del cuerpo. Hizo un esfuerzo y mantuvo su cerebro dentro del cráneo mientras recordaba cómo era que funcionaban los dedos, hizo unos pases por los ganchos de la liga y... 

... y eso fue todo. Hermione sintió la libertad de esa leve presión y Ron vio cómo caía la pieza de ropa interior. Cuando levantó la mirada del colchón, su vista se cruzó obligatoriamente por aquel cuerpo celestial y desnudo que le sonreía. 

-Y... -dudó ella, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose-... ¿qué opinas? 

Ron consiguió hacer parar a su nuez y, luego de una impresionante batalla mental lanzó la mejor respuesta que un hombre podía dar. 

-_Ggg..._ -dijo. 

Ella rió con alegría y lo apretó contra sí en un tremendo abrazo. Ron salió de su ensimismamiento y sintió aquel calor en su piel. Se abrazaron, se acariciaron... y volvieron a hundirse, allí, arrodillados uno frente al otro, en un largo y apasionado beso de amor puro. 

Draco Malfoy estaba mirando. Le daba asco. Era horrible. Tan sólo pensar en tocarle el hombro a una horrible sangresucia le daba retorcijones en todo el cuerpo. Imaginarse aquello era una desgracia... pero ser testigo le tría nauseas. 

Ya está, pensó. Es el momento que esperaba. 

Ambas manos se aferraron al artefacto. Una de ellas se desglosó y bajó lentamente al bolsillo de su túnica. Extrajo su varita. Luego apartó un almohadón con forma de osito de felpa gigante y colocó el artefacto en posición. Apuntaba directo a los amantes. 

Draco sonrió. Ya no pudo contenerse. 

-_¡SONRÍAN!_

Hermione gritó; Ron también. Se separaron de forma abrupta justo cuando un destello de luz blanca los cegaba. Se cubrieron los ojos, pero ya era tarde. Alguien reía. 

Ron metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, pero entonces recordó que tanto Hermione como él se había despojado de la ropa. Apenas llevaban puesto lo mínimo para cubrir aquellas partes que aún no estaban dispuestos a mostrar. Así que gateó hasta el pie de la cama y acercó la mano a su túnica. 

-_¡Accio!_ -rió aquella voz fría. Las varitas de Ron y Hermione volaron de los bolsillos y fueron atrapadas por la mano de Draco Malfoy. 

-_¡Tú!_ -bramó Ron, enrojecido en vergüenza e ira-. ¡¡Tú, maldito...!! 

-¡Quieto! -advirtió Malfoy, apuntando su propia varita directo hacia él. Ron se detuvo a mitad de salto y obedeció-. Así está mejor, Weasley... -sonrió-. Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿qué tenemos aquí? A mí me parecen dos Prefectos en una situación por demás de ilegal. ¿Cómo estás, Granger? Ponte algo de ropa, ¿quieres? No tolero verte así. 

Ron arriesgó una mirada hacia atrás. Hermione, aterrada, se había agazapado contra la cabecera de la cama y se cubría el pecho con una almohada sonriente. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Ron, regresando toda su atención a Malfoy-. ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Cómo sabías...? _¿¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí??_

-Mi deber como Prefecto, por supuesto. ¿Cómo supe, dices? Tú y la sangresucia tienen bocas muy grandes. No deberían hablar de sus asuntitos privados mientras patrullan. ¿Cómo entré? Bastó un par de hechizos y ustedes pensaron que ese poltergeist bueno para nada estaba cerca. Aproveché la distracción para colarme aquí dentro y esconderme bajo esa montaña de almohadones. 

Ron pasaba los ojos de la horrible carota de satisfacción de Malfoy a la punta de su varita. Luego miraba hacia atrás y veía a Hermione cubriéndose con la sábana. Seguía muy asustada, y Ron podía jurar que murmuraba _"Me van a expulsar... Me van a expulsar... Todo esto es culpa mía..."_. 

Volvió la vista a Malfoy, a su varita... a su otra mano. 

-Oh, rayos... 

-_¡Ah!_ ¿Te refieres a esto, pobretón? -rió Malfoy, levantando la otra mano y mostrando una cámara fotográfica-. Sí, es una cámara de mago, y en su interior se encuentra una foto de ustedes dos, juntitos y rompiendo las reglas de manera descomunal. 

-¿Por qué haces esto? -habló Hermione con voz entrecortada, desde atrás. 

-¿Por qué? Granger, Granger, hay tantas razones... A ver, a ver, tenemos, por ejemplo, que eres una sangresucia. Eso sería suficiente, pero hay más: eres sangresucia _y_ amiga de Potter. 

Malfoy sonrió casi como un demente. Estaba disfrutando de la situación a montones. 

-¡Eso no es motivo! -Hermione se echó a llorar. 

-Claro que lo es... Tu estúpido amigo Potter fue el causante de que encerrasen a mi padre. Ustedes le ayudaron. Ustedes están en mi lista de venganza, la cual pretendo llevar a cabo ahora mismo. Aquí hay una foto que _me muero_ por mostrar a todos en la escuela. 

Tanto Ron como Hermione sintieron que se le helaba el corazón. 

-¡No lo harás! -gritó Ron. Se dispuso a saltar hacia él, pero un rayo de luz roja le rozó la oreja derecha. Hermione chilló, pero Ron decidió retroceder, caer de espaldas y arrastrarse hasta ella, abrazándola y consolándola. 

-Ten cuidado, Weasley -susurró Malfoy, dejando de sonreír-. Agredir a un Prefecto es una falta muy grave. 

Hermione lloró con más fuerza y hundió su cabeza en el regazo de Ron. Él la abrazó sin pensar en lo que hacía. Su atención estaba en Malfoy. 

-¿Cuánto pides? -susurró. 

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Draco, sonriendo de nuevo. 

-¡No te hagas el tonto! Quieres chantajearnos, eso es lo que pretendes... 

-Muy cierto. 

-... así que dinos el maldito precio. 

Malfoy hizo como que pensaba, y era obvio que no necesitaba hacerlo. Al cabo de un rato murmuró: 

-No hay precio. 

-_¡¿Qué?!_

-Dije que no hay precio. ¿Qué pueden darme ustedes que yo pudiera desear? _¿Dinero?_ ¡Ja! ¡Tú eres pobre y ella no conseguiría suficiente para satisfacerme! Además, ya soy rico -sonrió-. No vine a buscar dinero ni pertenencias, Weasley... Vine a vengarme. 

Agitó la cámara de fotos y exclamó: 

-¡Mañana a esta hora, todo el colegio sabrá lo que hicieron! -y Hermione lloró con más fuerza al escuchar eso-. Yo me encargaré de que copias de esta foto aparezcan en cada rincón del castillo: en cada tablón de anuncios, en cada despacho de cada profesor y, por supuesto, en las manos de sus respectivos padres. 

-_¡Nooo!_ -chilló Hermione. Sus padres no sabían de todas sus peligrosas aventuras en Hogwarts, pero de ahí a pasarles semejante foto...-. ¡Malfoy, no lo hagas! ¡Haré lo que sea, pero no divulgues esa foto! 

-No, Hermione... -Ron la abrazó. 

-¡Ron, no podemos hacer nada! Tiene nuestras varitas, mira... No tenemos nada para hacerle daño, sólo unos feos almohadones que no le hará nada. Él tiene las cartas ganadoras... No podemos hacer nada. 

-Ya lo creo que no -susurró Malfoy-. Y no quiero nada que venga de ustedes. Excepto, claro... ver sus rostros cuando los repriman por lo que han hecho, ustedes, niños malos -sonrió. 

Malfoy retrocedió hasta la puerta sin dejar de apuntar con la varita a los jóvenes amantes, aunque no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Ron miraba a Malfoy desde la cama con un odio incluso mayor que el que Malfoy le tenía a él. Se limitó a abrazar a Hermione, que volvía a estallar en llanto sobre su hombro. 

Malfoy intentó abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada. 

-¡Ja! -rió Ron-. ¡Esperaba que hicieras eso! ¡Hermione selló la puerta, y sólo ella puede quitar el hechizo! 

-¿Ah, sí? Oh, entonces resultaría inútil que yo hiciese algo así, ¿no? 

Para horror de Ron, Draco apuntó a la puerta con su varita e hizo una floritura con la mano. Hubo un sonido como a destape. 

-Adiós, tórtolos -sonrió Malfoy. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo-. _¿Qué rayos...?_

Hermione volvió a gritar. Ron dio un saltito. Malfoy se tambaleó y retrocedió hasta caer sobre algunos almohadones. Cuando los amantes miraron a la puerta vieron a Harry refregándose los nudillos. 

-_¡Maldito seas, Potter!_ -bramó Malfoy mientras se sujetaba la quijada. Levantó la varita. 

-_¡Expeliarmus!_

La varita de Malfoy voló de su mano, lo mismo que la cámara de fotos. Las varitas de Ron y Hermione también había caído. Harry apuntó con la suya hacia ellas. 

-_¡Accio!_ -dijo. Las varitas volaron a su mano, y de ahí fueron arrojadas a la cama-. ¡Tómenlas! -anunció Harry, quien no parecía demasiado sorprendido de ver a sus amigos en una situación semejante. 

Draco aprovechó aquella distracción para empujar a Harry fuera de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y se volvió a tiempo para saltar hacia su varita. 

-¡La cámara! ¡Hermione, la cámara! -gritó Ron-. _¡Diffindo!_

El hechizo salió de su varita e impactó de lleno a la cámara de fotos, pero rebotó y le atinó a un almohadón, haciendo volar plumas de ganso por toda la habitación. 

-_¡Petrificus Totalis!_

El hechizo de Malfoy dio de lleno a Ron, quien cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón. Hermione gritó, se puso de pie y apuntó a Malfoy. Él hizo lo mismo. 

-Le echaste un embrujo a la cámara -susurró ella. 

-Por supuesto. No soy idiota, Granger. 

Harry regresó en ese momento. Apuntó a Malfoy. 

-Dos contra uno -dijo Harry-. Mejor te rindes. 

Draco rió. -No me importa rendirme. ¡No pueden destruir la evidencia! Y pueden acusarme con quien ustedes prefieran: ¡hasta el propio Dumbledore aceptaría que yo estaba cumpliendo con mi trabajo! 

-¡No es verdad! -gritó Harry. 

-H-Harry... Baja la varita, por favor. 

Harry escuchó las palabras salir de la boca de Hermione, pero no entendía el significado. Miró hacia ella y se sorprendió de verla apuntar su varita hacia él. 

-¿Qué haces? 

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. -Tiene razón. Malfoy tiene razón. No podemos evitarlo, así que al menos cumpliré mi función de Prefecta lo mejor que pueda. Aún soy Prefecta de Hogwarts. 

Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos. A pesar de estar vestida sólo por una sábana rosada y algunos pétalos de rosa, Hermione se veía amenazante. 

-Harry, estabas paseando de noche. Eso no está bien. 

-¿¿Estás loca?? ¡Hermione, tú...! 

-_¡No me hables!_ -chilló ella-. Fui cegada por instintos humanos muy básicos. Ahora recibo lo que merezco. Harry, no lo hagas más difícil. Mejor dejemos que esta mala noche sea olvidada. 

-Nadie va a olvidarla, Granger -sonrió Malfoy-. Nadie va a olvidar esto. 

-Yo creo -dijo Hermione lenta y deliberadamente- que es posible olvidar. Es tan sencillo como agitar la varita. Harry, no importa lo que pase, _no_ intentes escapar. _No_ lo intentes. 

Y Harry comprendió. Hermione le estaba indicando algo que hacer. Tenía que distraer a Malfoy. Su pie se acomodó junto a un almohadón redondo que estaba cerca y asintió muy despacio. 

-Sí... Es verdad... Yo estaba caminando de no-_¡AHORA!_

Draco estuvo a punto de lanzar un hechizo, pero un almohadón salido de quién sabe dónde pegó en su brazo y le dio a Harry tiempo suficiente como para echarse a un lado. 

-De esta no te salvas, Potter... 

-¡¿No?! ¡Ya veremos! 

Hermione levantó la varita, tragó aire y bramó: 

-_¡¡Obliviate!!_

Le dio a Draco justo en la cabeza. El muchacho cayó de costado y los almohadones amortiguaron el golpe. Hermione se acercó, caminando con torpeza entre tantas almohadas y con la poca ropa (si es que alguna) que llevaba encima. Entre ella y Harry ayudaron a Draco a ponerse de pie. 

-Hechizo desmemorizante -jadeó ella-. Nunca lo había usado. Espero que esté bien. 

-Yo espero que le hayas hecho daño -dijo Harry sin asco. 

Draco abrió los ojos. No se enfocaron en nada. 

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó. 

-Malfoy, estás patrullando el corredor y acabas de acordarte que terminó tu ronda -dijo Hermione-. Estás cansado y sólo quieres dormir. 

-Oh. Qué bueno. 

-Cuando despiertes, recordarás todo esto como un sueño, y nunca más volverás a intentarlo. 

-Ah. Bien. 

-Ven, te llevaré a la puerta. Recuerda: no recuerdas nada. 

-¿De qué? 

-Así me gusta. Ahora vete. 

-Mmm... Bueno. 

Draco se marchó, desviándose lentamente hacia las paredes. Hermione se aseguró de que ya no volvía y volvió a encerrarse en la sala Multipropósitos. 

Corrió a ayudar a Ron. Le aplicó el contramaleficio y Ron dio un salto. 

-¡Harry! 

Hermione pareció recordar que Harry estaba allí, y definitivamente recordó que no llevaba nada debajo de la sábana, porque se sonrojó y comenzó a vestirse mientras Ron acaparaba la atención de Harry. 

-¡Harry! ¡Llegaste en el momento justo! -dijo Ron, y comprendió lo que había dicho-. ¡¿¿Qué haces aquí??! 

Harry sonrió. -Te leí la mente. 

-¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¿Cuándo? 

-Dos veces. Hace un tiempo, cuando subías las escaleras para ir a dormir, y esta tarde, cuando te dormiste en el sillón. Eh, perdón, te vi con Hermione y... bueno, vi todos los planes para esta noche. 

-¿Y por qué viniste? 

-Malfoy -dijo Harry-. Esta mañana estaba muy jocoso en el Gran Comedor, y yo tenía curiosidad. Le leí la mente antes de regresar y vi los planes que estaba urdiendo. 

Hubo un momento de silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el susurró de la túnica de Hermione al ser pasada por su cabeza. 

-Bueno... eh... Muchas gracias -susurró Ron. Se sentía culpable. 

-Harry -habló Hermione, ya más vestida-, perdón por no haberte dicho. Quiero decir, estabas tan... no sé... no queríamos... 

Harry sonrió. -No importa, de verdad. Me alegra saberlo. De todas formas, ya comenzaba a sospechar. Y ahora... ¿puedo pedirles un favor? 

-¿No volver a hacer nada de esto nunca jamás? -arriesgó Ron. 

-No. Sólo quiero que me modifique la memoria a mí también. 

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hermione. 

-Dos razones. Primero, quisiera olvidar que los he visto en la cama -Ron y Hermione se acaloraron-. Y segundo, creo que la noche todavía es joven. 

-¿Eh? 

-Quiero decir -dijo Harry, y les guiñó un ojo- que todavía es temprano para ir a la cama. A la de la torre, al menos. 

Ron y Hermione era un par de tomates listos para recoger. Ron se acercó a su amigo. 

-Caray, Harry... No sé qué decirte... 

-Sólo di _"obliviate"_, preferentemente con la varita en alto. Y si quieren decirme algo, mañana pueden contarme lo suyo. Hoy por hoy, sólo quiero olvidar. 

Ron le dio un abrazo a su amigo. Luego Hermione lo abrazó. 

-Gracias por todo, Harry. Y ahora... ve un poco atrás. Necesito espacio... 

Harry asintió y obedeció. Hermione apuntó con su varita. Lo último que Harry supo fue que ella había gritado _"¡Obliviate!"_ y que todo cuanto recordaba de aquella noche se iba de su mente como el agua de una bañera al quitarle el tapón. 

****

-o- 

-¿De verdad? ¿Hermione y tú? Bueno, eh... ¡Bueno! _¡Felicidades!_ -sonrió Harry a la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno. Ron y Hermione, curiosamente más felices de lo imaginable, estaban sentados juntos, abrazados, y acababan de informarle a su amigo el amor que se sentían. 

-Ya me parecía extraño -sonrió Neville desde el otro lado de la mesa-. Bueno, ustedes siempre están juntos, ahora que son Prefectos. Sí, creo que son la pareja ideal. 

Las felicitaciones siguieron a lo largo de la mesa. Minutos después todos volvían a sus desayunos. Ron y Hermione también. 

-Bien. Lo dijimos y no se acabó el mundo -sonrió Ron-. Puedo disfrutar mi desayuno. 

-Sí. Lo lamento un poco por Malfoy. Creo que me excedí cuando... No importa. 

Miraron a la mesa de Slytherin. Crabbe y Goyle miraban a su jefe y se preguntaban por qué había bajado a desayunar con el piyama puesto. Los otros que también presenciaban el evento echaba risitas al confundido Slytherin. 

-A propósito, ¿qué pasó con la cámara? -susurró Ron. 

-La tomé y pensé que necesitaba un buen lugar para esconderla. 

-¿Y? 

Hermione sonrió. -La sala Multipropósitos me entendió, así que abrió un agujero al espacio exterior. 

-¡No te creo! 

-Es verdad. 

Ron rió. Nadie preguntó por qué. 

-Todo está bien. Nos amamos y... lo de anoche está a salvo. No hay fotos, y los que lo sabían fueron desmemorizados. Todo está bien -dijo Ron. 

En ese momento, sin embargo, alcanzaron a escuchar la voz de Harry que le decía a Dean Thomas: -Creo que mañana practicaré la Legeremancia con Ron, o con Hermione. Creo que estoy volviéndome muy bueno en eso. 

Ron y Hermione guardaron silencio e intercambiaron una mirada. 

-¿Hermione, crees que puedas enseñarme Oclumancia en veinticuatro horas? 

-Eso espero... ¡Vamos a la biblioteca! 

Y se marcharon juntos. Nadie se preguntó por qué. 

**  
-o-   
  
FIN   
  
-o-**

  



End file.
